The Rose of Berserk
by devilnightking100
Summary: Sakura and Elena are headed to the states for the Rumble Roses tournament, but things are more dangerous than they seem as Anesthesia has almost all of the Roses under her control! Join the idol duo as they attempt to break Anesthesia's hold on the wrestlers and foil the nurse's plans. T because I'm paranoid, started as colab, but kinda became just mine after a bit. Postings Friday
1. Arrival

_**So Teenwrestler decided to go another round with me. (Heh) So, welcome to the new story!**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

It had been about two weeks since the Dominion vs Berserk tournament, and Sakura had just recovered from her brush with Anesthesia's brainwashed wrestler. But that didn't stop her from wanting to sign up for the Rumble Roses tournament in America. Having brought it up with Elena, and Sweet Diva not having any events planned for a while, the two had decided to go together. Now, sitting on the plane, Sakura turned to her orange-haired friend. "So, we're really doing this." she stated. "Excited?"

Elena didn't have the best of tournaments and the orange haired wrestler realized that. She was a bit surprised at Sakura's eagerness to participate in the tournament considering she had just one the last one. "Yeah, I guess we are." she said. "You know, you just won the last tournament. You're undefeated since two years...why are you still doing this? What are you trying to prove?"

Sakura laughed. "Elena, I got LUCKY in my match with Malcom. I still have a long way to go before I've reached my goal. OUR goal if you remember." she replied. "Besides that, I wanna see the world. Sweet Diva hasn't really gone outside of Japan recently, and we've never gone to America period. It'll be fun!"

Elena looked down at her feet, "I dunno...I think you are the strongest in the world. I heard about your secret match with Trent. You beat him 7-0 in a best of 9 falls..." she said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was able to pull that off thanks to Malcom's Total Lockdown move, my Return Counter, and my own pigheadedness. Besides, you aren't exactly a pushover yourself miss Blue Panther." the ravenette teased.

Elena smiled as she looked over to her shoulder and stretched her legs. "Haha, I guess so."

Sakura looked out the window and sighed. "So, what did Juri have to say about this whole thing? I can imagine how surprised she was when you told her you wanted to come with me." she asked. It had been a little...difficult to convince Misaki that she was fine for the Roses.

Elena thought about it for a while, "Oh not much. She was a bit surprised but I managed to convince her that it was a good idea for us, so she was on board with that idea." she explained.

"Bring home a win, right?" Sakura asked as the two shared a laugh. After calming down, she sighed. "Malcom made a call for us. Reiko should be there when we land." again she sighed.

"That's right." she nodded while laughing.

"So, ready to take on Paracitica?" After a while, Sakura brought up a more serious subject and Elena would clench her fists.

"Yeah, I'm ready for her alright." she said with a determined glare.

"Folks, we'll be landing soon so if you could return your trays to the upright position and buckle up." The pilot asked over the loudspeaker. "We thank you for flying with us, and hope you enjoy your time in the Big Apple." The two idol-turned-wrestlers did as asked before waiting for the plane to stop. A slight bump, and a few minutes later the two were reaching for their carry-ons.

"Alright." Sakura said with a fist pump. "Let's get our game faces on."

Eventually, the two ladies would grab their stuff and head outside. Once they got cleared from immigration they would go to the baggage area and go outside to the lobby. They found Reiko and Dixie there and all four women waved at each other. "Hey there!" Reiko said, approaching them. "Did you ladies have a nice flight?" she said with a smile.

"Ya'all must be tired." Dixie added.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, thanks for coming to get us." she replied before turning toward the blonde woman with her fellow operative. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Sakura Hagiwara." Sakura introduced with a bow.

Dixie would smile and offer her a handshake after Sakura bowed, "Ye, that's right. Name's Dixie Clements, how do you do?" she said with a bright smile. "I'm sure y'all be looking forward to the tournament huh? Lots of tough competition there, hope you ladies is ready."

"Of course we are." Sakura replied, a determined glint in her eye as she shook Dixie's hand. "But Malcom said something about this tournament being a bit more dangerous than previous ones? Did something happen?" Both Roses looked at her grimly.

"Not here." Was Reiko's only reply before looking at the suitcases in each girl's hand. "Is that everything?" both Japanese wrestlers nodded and Reiko ushered them towards the parking garage.

...

The ladies checked out, their luggage was put in the car and all four women were now on their way to the hotel that the ladies were going to be staying in. Dixie would explain the situation, "Right, ya'll probably know the stuff with that vixen nurse. She came over to yer tournament we here? She did the same, brainwashing a couple of good people. This tournament is more of a way to get them crawling out of there hole and get some payback while trying to save our friends."

"So it's a faction war?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Anesthesia has over half the Roses." Reiko replied. "With you two, we actually have six wrestlers on each side."

"So who do we have?" Sakura pressed.

Dixie would reply to Sakura's question. "Reiko, me, you, Elena and Candy". She paused for a moment before continuing "and they have Anesthesia, Makoto, Aigle, Evil Rose, Aisha and Spencer."

"And we have Benikage. You know, the ninja?" Reiko added. She merged into the next lane before turning into a parking lot. "We're here." she declared, gesturing toward the hotel to their left. "Sign-ups are tomorrow at 9-o'clock sharp tomorrow, so we have some time to relax tonight." Everyone grabbed their bags and made for the hotel.

_**Looks like Sakura and Elena ran into a bit of a war-zone. Do they have what it takes to get out of it in one piece? Well, leave a review and find out next time!**_


	2. Meeting the team

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura and Elena are following their fellow wrestlers when Reiko suddenly stopped. "So, I was thinking..." She trailed off, "The girls are all coming to the pool later tonight. You should grab your swimsuits and come to meet everyone."

Sakura shrugged. "Sounds good to me, what about you Elena?"

Elena was casually walking alongside Sakura and Reiko. Elena would blush a bit seeing that came out of no where but nodded in agreement. "Yeah sure, I'm down for a good relaxing time at the pool." she said.

Sakura smiled as she turned toward the door. "Alright, so when is this happening?"

Elena was thankful she managed to pack a bikini or two inside her luggage, she would be super embarrassed if she had to borrow one. "Yeah, totally! When is it Reiko?" she asked.

Reiko smiled. "Just after dinner! Five-thirty sharp!" she informed. "Oh, and make sure you don't lose those swimsuits, we do have beach-side matches." she added, causing blushes on the idols-turned-wrestlers. "See you there!" With that, Reiko hurried off with Dixie close behind.

"Well, that was interesting." Sakura muttered.

Elena would blush when Reiko mentioned beach side matches. Reiko would tell them the time and then hurried off. Elena looked back at Hagiwara and would say "Beach side match huh? Wonder what that is." she would ponder.

Sakura thought back to the envelope Malcom had given her, pulling it out of her suitcase once they were in the room. Reading the contents, she turned scarlet. "Mud wrestling?!" she gasped. In her hands were the rules for any match in the Roses.

Elena would raise her eyebrow too. "Mud wrestling? Huh, that's interesting..." she would say. "So what are your thoughts on this Sakura?" she would ask, feeling a bit unsure herself.

Sakura was still blushing, but managed to respond. "W-well if we have to, I guess we have to. According to this, it's for everyone on the second day." she informed, passing the papers to her friend. "Most of them are what we're used to, but that 'Mad Mud Match' just threw me."

Elena and Sakura shared an awkward moment. "I-I guess so. At least the guys aren't here right- that would be super embarrassing." she would add.

Sakura thought of Jacob, Derek, Trent. Jacob wouldn't let her hear the end of it! "Y-yeah. That would be pretty embarrassing." she agreed.

Elena would then nudge her, "So, who did you found the cutest among the boys and who was your crush on." she would wink.

"Don't you start! I get enough of that from Rio!" Sakura shouted, taking the papers back. "Still can't believe how thorough these files are. Guess the Legion is primarily an info network for a reason." she muttered before turning to Elena. "So, what did you think of Reiko and Dixie?"

"They seem like nice girls to me." she would say. "I mean, for now at least." she would giggle.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but keep in mind that even with this faction war going on, there's a good chance we'll have to take them on. The files have the stats, but your eyes are better for that."

Elena would nod, "You're right about that but that's equally true for both of us too. I mean we could face each other too technically." she would remind her friend.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, and I'm not exactly enthusiastic about that possibility. Don't think I've forgotten our last match after all." Sighing again, she heard her stomach rumble. "G-guess I'm hungry. Care to get a bite?"

Elena would grin, she was glad Sakura didn't forget. "Yeah sure, I'm getting kinda hungry too." she said. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I think the hotel has a café." Sakura suggested, making for the door. As soon as she stepped out, she found herself colliding with a girl about Moe's age with red hair and a rather skimpy school-girl outfit. "S-sorry about that."

"Oww hey watch were you're going with those huge sacks!" the girl snapped, hands on her hip while glaring at Hagiwara.

Sakura blushed slightly, covering her breasts. "S-sorry." she apologized again. "My friend and I were just about to head to the café. I tend to forget to check my surroundings when I'm hungry." she explained. "Anyway, I'm Sakura."

Candy Cane would pout a bit, "Oh you're that girl Reiko told me about. Hmm I see, not impressed. little miss big juggs. You can call me Candy Cane." she would say with a grin.

"You're a crass one." Sakura noted, dropping the polite façade she usually used when just meeting someone. "Well Candy Cane, any particular reason you're mocking my girls? I know they're big, but yours aren't exactly tiny."

Elena would step in between "Hey you little punk, why don't you scram on out of here?" she hissed.

Candy Cane would look at the two before gagging (or at least acting like it) "Whatevs...I'm out." she would say, casually waving and leaving.

"Well that happened." Sakura giggled. "So that was one of our allies. Wonder if the others are as...spirited." The two shared a laugh before heading to the café.

…

Elena and Sakura shared a bit of a laugh after meeting the feisty Candy Cane before the two head off to the Cafe to grab a bite.

As they entered, they noticed a table in the corner that seemed to be shrouded in darkness, its sole occupant barely visible. "Wonder who that is." Sakura muttered, placing her order and taking a seat at one of the more well-lit tables. Elena joined her soon after, and both felt more than saw the shadowy figure approach.

"Greetings Sakura Hagiwara and Elena Myazowa." she said. "It will be a pleasure to fight alongside you in the tournament." with that, the woman left the café.

Elena and Sakura were busy doing their things but soon someone approach them, startling Elena "Eck?! Ohhh hi..." she said before anything else was said, she disappeared. "Huh, who was that?"

"Best guess? The ninja Reiko mentioned. Benikage I think was her name." Sakura replied. "She was a bit scary, huh?"

"A bit? Hah, more like alot girl." she would say. "Anyways, lets enjoy our food." she said, "I'm starving."

The pair shared their meal, idly chatting before they finished, returning to the room to change before heading to the pool. Sakura looked around, seeing Reiko on one side with Candy Cane. "Hey again." Sakura greeted the delinquent girl.

_**And done! Well Sakura and Elena have met Reiko's faction, now the question is how well with they all get along? And what about Anesthesia's faction? Will Sakura and co have any run-ins with them? Well, tune in next week to find out! Oh! And leave a review telling what you thought!**_


	3. Pool Party!

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Oh hey, its you two. Funny seeing you here but I suppose that is to be expected." Candy would say, flicking her hair to the side a bit. Elena would greet them as well, bowing slightly in respect.

Reiko giggled. "I heard you've met everyone already, but just in case, this is Candy Cane, the tall woman in the hot tub is Benikage, and you've already met Dixie. Welcome to the Aries Gang." Reiko introduced.

Elena would nod, "Oh yeah- thats the creepy ninja in the café." she would recall. "Thanks, glad to be part of the group." she smiled.

"What's the Aries Gang?" Sakura asked.

"Dixie's idea." Reiko replied with a sigh. "Since it's well-known I'm the Ram Gate of the Legion to the other Roses, this faction war brought out her creative side." Reiko explained.

"Oh." Sakura replied, somewhat sympathetic but mainly amused. "So, what do you say we all enjoy the pool?"

Reiko explained the term and after the explanation Elena would second Sakura's suggestions "Yeah, I'm totally down for a swim." she would say. Feeling a bit naughty, she would push Sakura inside and then dive in herself "Wooooo."

"Elena!" Sakura screamed indignantly after surfacing. Sakura glared at her giggling friend before splashing her. Reiko giggled at the pair's antics before diving in after them.

Elena would giggle before diving in herself, the two would end up splashing water at each other before Elena would splash some on Reiko too.

Reiko smiled devilishly. "Oh it is so on!" she declared, splashing both women before putting her arms up to defend herself as Sakura attacked. Everyone laughed as they continued to exchange watery blows, when Reiko found herself rising suddenly, someone grabbing her legs.

Dixie was swimming under and noticed the antics, she sought to join and grabbed Reiko's legs and pulled her up on her shoulders as she rose from under water. "Lift off!" she would say laughing.

"Dixie!" she gasped, surprised by the cowgirl's sudden appearance. "What are you doing?" Reiko demanded before realizing what position they were in. "Ooh, good idea." she grinned at the other two. "Sakura, Elena, care for a little chicken fight with us?"

Sakura looked over at Elena. "Sounds fun, what do you think?"

Elena blushed "Whaa?! Um okay, I'm game but uh, whose going up?" she asked.

Sakura thought it over. "You're lighter than me, and I guess I do have a better grip than you, so how about you go up?" Elena nodded and Sakura dove, rising with her best friend on her shoulders. She suddenly smirked and looked up. "Not the way I thought I'd get between your legs, but I'm not picky." she teased.

"Hey! s-stop that." she would blush at that innuendo. She would tap her friend's head but then turn her attention to Reiko, "Alright lets do this." she would say with determination.

Reiko giggled at the pair's antics before nodding to Dixie, the rivals moving toward their opponents. The little match caught everyone's attention as Reiko grappled with Elena, twisting and turning as she tried to throw the orangette off. It wasn't going as well as she hoped.

Elena and Reiko would grapple, she would push her as hard as she could while trying to stay on top. The rest were cheering for the fun activity. "Arghh come on!" Elena would say "S-stay still Hagiwara!" she would squeal.

"Since when do you call me by my last name?" Sakura muttered, trying to keep her footing on the pool floor as well as her grip on Elena's legs.

Reiko and Elena continued to grapple, Candy Cane taking bets as to who would win, when Reiko felt herself slipping. "Shit." she muttered, trying to get her balance back.

Sakura noticed the shift. "Elena, now's your chance!"

Elena noticed the slip and took advantage of that, giving Reiko a firm shove on the shoulder to knock her off Dixie's shoulder. "Aw darn!" Dixie would cry out.

Sakura let Elena down, resurfacing next to her with a cheer and a high-five. Reiko resurfaced a second later and smiled. "Good job, both of you." she congratulated.  
"Well wasn't that entertaining." A familiar, and very unwelcome voice said. The group turned to see Anesthesia smiling at them with that condescending look.

The ladies were just having fun and even though this victory meant nothing, Elena was still secretly proud of it...until the evil nurse showed up. "Hey, what yer you doing ere?" Dixie would yell, the rest would simply stand in shock.

"Well I can enjoy the pool as well, can't I?" was the haughty reply. "Oh! And all our other friends are going to be joining shortly." she added. True to her word, Mistress Spencer came in, followed by The BBD. Reiko went to try to talk to her friend while Candy Cane nervously approached her teacher. Reiko was the first to speak. "Makoto, how are you?"

Makoto would stare back at Reiko, not responding at all. Elena would get creeped out by all this, "Whoa...what's going on?" she would say. Meanwhile, Candy Cane would walk up to Miss Spence and would nod towards her.

Spencer just snorted and turned away. Sakura looked between Reiko and Candy Cane and realized what was happening. "So a friend and, going of the obvious age difference," Sakura muttered, noticing the blonde woman's rather ample bust, almost as big as hers, "I'd say either teacher or mentor." Turning to her friend, she muttered, "Elena, get a read on them. What do your eyes see?"

Elena would look at Makoto carefully, "She...she's really strong! Almost inhumanely and she seems to be suffering from a heavy bloodlust conditions, as if she really wants to hurt someone." she would say. "These girls aren't joking around!" Elena would say, a bit worried.

Sakura tsked. "Just like what happened with Derek." she guessed. "Any chance of taking them out without Return Counter?"

Elena would shake her head, "No chance!" she would say.

Reiko rejoined the idols-turned-wrestlers and noticed them talking. "What're you two talking about?"

Elena would do a short hop before turning to Reiko. "Eck! Nothing..." she would say blushing.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Elena's Gift lets her get a read on peoples stats. She was scanning Anesthesia's faction to see what we were up against." she explained before turning back to Elena. "She's one of the Gates, King's handpicked. You think someone that high in the Legion doesn't know about powers like ours?" she asked dryly.

Elena would puff her cheeks "Hmph, I was going to keep my gift a secret...spoil sport." Elena would say with her tongue out.

Sakura giggled at the childish display. "It would make more sense to let our allies know about it." she replied, swimming to the edge of the pool and lifting herself out. "I'm gonna call Moe. I promised to let her know when we got settled in." she informed, heading back to her room before dialing the familiar number.

Elena would duck low, submerging half of her head into the water while speaking so that her voice was muffled. Sakura would go back to her room and give Moe a call.

_RING_RING*

"Hey Sakura!" Moe would respond.

"Hey Moe. We just met with Reiko. Guess this tournament is more of a faction war." Sakura informed, explaining the rather tense situation. "And according to Elena, there's no way I'd be able to take them out without Return Counter in full effect." she finished. "How about you? GMW treating you alright?"

Moe was surprised to hear the report that Sakura had to give, she had her own thing to do but was still worried about her friend after hearing that. "Oh? that sounds kinda tough, this is way more serious than our last tournament huh? Myself and Malcom are doing well here, we met a duo by the names of Mint an Milk who are an interesting bunch." she would say.

"The Candy Pair huh? Not a bad duo to know." Sakura noted.

"Huh? You know them? Interesting."

Then the devilish smirk appeared. "So has Malcom asked you out yet?"

"WAAAHHHHH W-what?! I-it's not like that, we...we're just friends!" she said almost dropping her phone.

"Oh please, you two are almost always flirting when I see you two together. And I know you like him." Sakura pressed, holding back giggles.

"N-no we aren't. We're just friends! I mean...uh...I...I-I GOTTA GO!" she would say in a rush, hanging up.

Sakura giggled, absently wondering if Moe would remember to tell Malcom about her call, but it was really too easy to tease the high schooler. She heard a knock at the door and went to open it, expecting to see Elena still half-soaked. She knew from experience how hard it was to get hair that long dried.

...

Moe just hung up, and heard footsteps behind her. "Was that Retaliator?" Malcom's familiar voice asked. He was leaning against the door-frame, arms crossed over his chest.

Having just got off the phone with Sakura, Moe was still feeling a bit embarrassed about what Sakura mentioned to her. What was worse was Malcom's awful timing in all this. "Eck! M-malcom?! Didn't see you there champ. Ah, nothing...nothing, just speaking to Miss Sakura thats all." she said smiling brightly.

Malcom chuckled. "She teased you again? That figures. Anyway, what did she have to say about the tournament?" he asked, trying to keep his business face on.

"Sorta, yeah. She does that a lot." she would say, looking around nervously. He was always very direct, always straight to business- no time for small talk. "Um, well she said they have some pretty mean and tough opponents to deal with there but I think they'll be fine." she said. "Whatabout us?"

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything amiss yet, but that can change at a moment's notice with my luck." Malcom replied.

"Right." she said sighing.

He hesitated for a second, took a deep breath, and pushed off of the door frame. "Hey, are you busy tomorrow afternoon?" he asked hesitantly. _No going back now._ he thought.

She would suddenly jump up in excitement, fixing her hair before nodding. Her face was blushing red "Y-yeah I mean no, I mean I'm free tomorrow. Not busy at all, whats up?" she asked.

"W-well. I heard about this café nearby from Tiger Mask...and I was wondering if you wanted to check it out with me? I completely understand if you don't it's just-" Malcom began speaking frantically, face red as a tomato.

Moe would nod and then walk towards him, placing her finger on his lips to stop him from speaking. "Shush. Yeah, I would love to go out for dinner with you." she said with a smile.

Malcom let out a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding. "Great. I have a match at three, we can head out after I'm done." he suggested.

Moe would smile and nod "Sure, that sounds great! I'll be at ringside with you."

"Sounds like a plan." Malcom replied, stepping back. "I'll talk to ya later, Speedster." he said, flicking her in the forehead before leaving the room.

Moe would blush and giggle at the gesture. She would wait for him to leave before jumping in joy at the fact she managed to score a date, she wanted this to be perfect.

_**So Sakura and Elena catch a glimpse of what's in store for them, and Moe scored a date with Malcom. Come on, no one didn't see that coming, right? Right? Anyway, leave a review telling what you thought and I'll see everyone next week.**_


	4. Sign up and Match announcement

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The next day, and the idol duo are at the Rumble Roses stadium with Tequila Sunrise, heading to the registration area. "Well, this is it." Sakura declared, signing her name. "Let's all do our best."

Elena was feeling up for it, she was confident that the team they had formed was going to be good enough to win. "Yeah, time to show these baddies whose boss." she said, signing her name on the form as well.

Reiko nodded, signing next. "And come what may, we'll get our friends back." she added with a small smile.

Dixie was next, doing her thing as well- with a bit of a sway of her hips. "Yee-haw, sign this cowgirl in!" she said.

Reiko rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Dixie, we were trying to be cool!" she half-heartedly scolded.

Sakura giggled. "It's fine. That would only work if this was some sort of anime or fanfiction anyway."

"A fanfiction? Like that would ever happen!" Reiko laughed.

Dixie would laugh. "Y'all are worrying too much. Just relax, we got this!" she said. Elena would have her mouth wide open at the apparent breaking of the forth wall.

Everyone laughed before they noticed the crowd giving them odd looks. Everyone looked sheepish as Sakura spoke. "Let's...find the others. What do you guys say?" she suggested.

Everyone nodding in agreement "Rights lets go."

It took them a few minutes, but they eventually located Candy Cane, and Benikage found them soon after, startling Sakura with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't do that!" the idol-turned-wrestler snapped at the ninja before glaring at Candy Cane and Elena for laughing. "It wasn't that funny!"

"Geez, hope you're not this fragile in the ring." Candy Cane would say with a grin.

Sakura pouted. "Of course not." she muttered.

"Forgive me, Miss Hagiwara. I did not intend to frighten you." Benikage said with a slight bow.

"There's scared, then there's surprised." Sakura muttered just loud enough for the other wrestlers to hear.

A couple minutes later, the six wrestlers were in the locker rooms, locating each of their assigned lockers. Sakura was surprised to find that she was right next to Candy Cane. "Guess we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other." she joked.

Candy Cane would shrug her shoulders "Alot more than I would like! hmph." she would say, before grabbing her towel and heading to the showers.

Reiko, after finding her locker between Dixie and Elena's, heard the conversation and smirked as an idea came to mind. Following the teenage wrestler, Reiko snuck into Candy Cane's stall and asked, "So is there a problem with Sakura?" before grabbing the girl's budding breasts, "Maybe a size difference?" she teased.

Candy Cane went on to do her own business, getting down to her bra and panties before suddenly Reiko came out of nowhere. "Uh, no problem no." she said. Candy Cane's breasts were then groped and she raised an eyebrow "R-really? Please...I dont have anything to worry about from a big boobied wrestler." 'she answered.

"Aw, but you were the same way with Dixie when you first met." Reiko pointed out, "And Aisha, and me." she listed off, never letting her grip on the delinquent's breasts go as she continued to fondle her. "It's not anything to be ashamed of. Every young girl has that thought at one time or another."

Candy Cane would stand there, with her eyebrows raised still. "Its not about that...like, who even cares about big breasts anyways. Plus...yours arent bigger than mine so theres that." she said rolling her eyes.

Reiko arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Yours are bigger?" she asked, flipping the girl around. "Let's test that, shall we?" the Japanese wrestler suggested, pressing her own breasts against her friend's. "I think mine are a bit bigger, but we can always get another opinion. Dixie, could you help us settle something?" she called.

Candy was caught off when Reiko would flip her around before pressing herself onto her, mashing their breasts together. "Mmm hey what are you nrghh doing!" she said.

Dixie would head over to the two, "Aye...I'd have to say, Reiko's are bigger." she smirked.

Reiko laughed in triumph. "But I would say Sakura has us all beat. Even Dixie." Benikage commented, appearing behind the cowgirl.

No sooner had she spoken than the idol-turned-wrestler in question enter and take in the scene. "Um, what's happening here?" the ravenette questioned.

Dixie would pout at that comment "Ah here she comes, little miss sugar herself. We all just comparing who has the biggest girls around, these cowgirls think yours are bigger than mine!" she said.

Sakura blushed before backing away. "W-well I guess mine are pretty big." she admitted, covering her ample bosom. "But we really don't need to be sure, right?"

"Whats the harm in trying, its just girls here right?" Dixie would say with her hands on her hips. "Yeah yers are pretty big, so I wanna see how mine compare to them." Dixie would add, looking to press up to Sakura.

Sakura was blushing bright red now. This was ten-times as embarrassing as the shame hold, but Dixie did have a point. It was just girls here. Plus she doubted she could outrun the cowgirl and was rather unwilling to try considering she was completely nude.

The other girls came to get a better look, and couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Holy shit." Reiko breathed, staring at Sakura's huge assets up close.

Candy Cane would sigh and shake her head in disgust "whatever, im out of here u weirdos." she would say. Meanwhile Elena came around "Whoa, ill be the judge of this!" she said. She groped both Dixie's breasts and Hagiwara and thought about it before clearing her throat "Ahem...the clear winner is...HAGIWARA" she said laughing.

It took a second, but everyone else began laughing. "Well that was a needed laugh." Reiko admitted. She glanced around at the rather sizable busts in the room. "Um... am I the smallest here now that Candy Cane left?" she wondered, prompting another fit of laughter.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sakura asked between laughs.

Dixie would giggle "Not a lot...but hey, enjoy these moments while ya can honey." she would say. Elena would nod as well, giving Hagiwara a reassuring pat on the back.

Sakura giggled one last time before everyone got showered and made for the tournament bracket board. "Let's see, who will I be taking on?" she wondered, looking over the board. She found her name pretty quickly, and she was taking on Mistress Spencer. Sakura put a finger to her chin. "Wasn't that the blonde woman Candy Cane tried to talk to at the pool yesterday?" she wondered aloud.

Candy Cane returned, changed in her work out gear. She would nudge past Sakura and checked who she was facing. "Huh, looks like I'm facing Evil Rose...relief for you isn't it Reiko?" she said grinning.

Reiko nodded. "Just be careful. Whether Evil or Noble, she's strong." she warned, looking over the board and finding her name. Her eyes widened. "I'm taking on Anesthesia." she gasped.

Elena would pat Reiko's shoulder "I'm confident you'll take that vixen down...lets see I'm facing...Great Khan? Gee, she sounds tough." Elena said, sounding a bit worried herself.

"She prided herself on being an honorable warrior at one time. Now she's simply a brutal one." Benikage replied. Looking over the board, she sighed. "It seems I shall be facing Sista A. My apologies Dixie, I know how you wanted to be the one to defeat her."

Dixie would smile and wave "Y'all don't worry about me, just go get her for me, Kay?" she said before strutting forward. "Looks im im dancing with the Demon." she grinned.

The others giggled a bit at Dixie's joke before looking back at their respective opponent's names. "We'll take them down." Sakura declared.

"Yeah. Go Aries Gang!" Reiko agreed, throwing her fist in the air.

_**Well, that concludes this chapter. So, should I bump the rating up for that bit in the showers? Just curious. Anyway, the match-ups are decided, and it's anyone's guess how they'll go...Well, Teenwrestler and I know, but it's everyone else's guess. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see you guys next week.**_


	5. The night before

_**The internet in my new place just went up, so sorry all for the two week inactivity and without further ado it gives me great pleasure to say:**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura sighed as she dried her hair, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "Well, how's it going for you?" Sakura asked, watching the video over Elena's shoulder as Great Khan executed a brutal series of punches before putting them into a headlock. "Ooh, that looks painful." the ravenette noted, wincing.

Elena had changed into her underwear, wearing a pair of bra and panties as she watched the video of Great Khan, Elena's opponent, destroy an opponent. "Its going well, can't say for her though." she said pointing to the video. "Man, this Khan lady sure looks tough huh?"

"Yeah. According to what I read and heard from the others, she hits harder than Jackal, but she isn't exactly fast." Sakura informed, reaching for her pajamas, a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. "Of course, if you figure out a way to outmaneuver her, you can dominate with those holds of yours." she added, grimacing at the memory of one of Elena's kneebars.

Elena would nod and agree with her friend. "Yeah, that's right. The bigger they are, the harder they fall right?" Elena said with a smile and a thumbs up back to Sakura.

Sakura giggled and nodded before sitting on her own bed. Pondering a second, she muttered, "I hope I can handle Spencer. From what Candy Cane told me, she was the star of her wrestling team. And that's before she got Anesthesia's boost. How high did you say her stats were?"

Elena would ponder about what Sakura said before turning over to face her while she was sitting on the bench. "You got this girl, you're the undefeated Hagiwara, the last tournament winner. If anyone can do it, its you." she said, giving her some words of encouragement.

"Thanks Elena." Sakura replied, smiling.

"You're welcome." she said.

Sakura's phone rang, and she checked the ID. "Huh, it's Moe." she realized, answering and quickly putting her phone on speaker. "Hey Moe, what's up?"

"Hmm wonder whats up" Elena pondered.

"Hey Miss Sakura, not much- how goes the prep for the tournament?" Moe asked.

"Well, it looks like there's gonna be some real competition. Elena already got a look at some of them, and they're seriously tough." Sakura replied. "But you called us, so there has to be something you're wanting to talk about."

"Hmm I see, well I'd imagine so- the ladies from RR are quite tough so I hope u guys are prepared. Uhh...no, no special reason just wanted to check up on you guys that's all." she said.

"Moe, you're a terrible liar." Sakura said flatly. "What's going on? With how nervous you are, I'd think Malcom asked you out."

"Uhh w-what?! I don't know what you're talking about. Sorry, you're breaking up, what did you say? Hello..uhh hello?! she said before abruptly cutting the phone.

"Oh my god, Malcom asked her out." Sakura giggled, redialing.

"Yeah, he probably did- no wonder she's all nervous and stuff. Haha that girl." Elena giggled as well.

Sakura sighed as the call went to voicemail. "Guess she's not ready to talk about it. She'll call back eventually." she shrugged, putting her phone on the side table. "You know, now that I think of it it's getting pretty late back home." Sakura noted, "It's more likely she just got BACK from a date."

"That could be true. Speaking of which, when are you planning to get a boy for yourself?" she said, elbowing her in the kidney lightly.

"Who said I'm into guys?" Sakura joked with a shrug. "I just haven't found Mr. or Ms. Right. Let you know when that changes though."

"Hahah right right, no man's gonna put up with a girl who can out-wrestle him right?" she said laughing.

Sakura laughed right along with her until she looked at the clock. "Matches don't start for another hour. What do you wanna do?" she asked.

"I think I'm just going to relax and chill for a bit, don't wanna stress myself out too much before the big fight." she said, stretching out.

Sakura nodded, reaching for the tv remote. "Well, let's see if there's anything good on." she muttered.

_**And done! Well, this went well enough I suppose. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and see everyone next week!**_


	6. Reiko vs Anesthesia: The war begins

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Anesthesia smirked as she waited for the announcer to call her. "I suppose I should give a good show." she decided. Hearing her theme song "Keep On Liftin," she sauntered into view of the cheering and jeering crowd with a thermometer hanging loosely in her mouth. Removing it with a seductive smirk and inserting it into her cleavage, she continued to the ring, where her rolling chair was waiting for her with her stethoscope. Smirking, she sat and placed the device around her neck, pretending to check her heartbeat before the items were removed and she waited in her corner.

Reiko's theme "the rising sun" soon cued and the zero fighter would make a prayer to her mother on the top of the entrance ramp as she got ready to wrestle one of her fiercest rival. In her traditional red sports bra and briefs, she would walk down the ramp and roll into the ring, quickly getting back up on her feet as she got ready to wrestle.

"Im ready for you Anesthesia" she declared.

The nurse only smirked. "I do so hope you are, little Reiko." she replied haughtily.

"I'm not so little anymore." she replied back with a determined glare.

DING DING DING

Once the bell rang, Anesthesia would run at her before ramming herself into Reiko to take her down before stomping her boots into Reiko's belly to stun her. The zero fighter coughed and wheezed whilst pulled up on her feet. Once whipped into the ring ropes, she came back to Anesthia and countered with a jumping elbow strike to the side of her opponents head to take her down.

The nurse gasped as her back hit the mat, nursing her aching head. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. Stumbling back to her feet, she glared at her opponent before swinging a wild right hook at the girl.

Reiko was ready for whatever the evil nurse had in store, the ladies had practice alot, gone through alot of footage. Reiko ducked under the wild wing to dodge before attempting a roundhouse kick aimed at Anesthesia's head.

Anesthesia managed to stay upright from the surprise blow, but she stumbled and was clearly dazed. 'Maybe I don't need to worry about throwing the match.' she thought, surprised at the strength her opponent was displaying.

Reiko would start strong, showing the crowd that she was ready for a fight. However, the evil nurse would get her bearings back and counter with a dirty hairpull before bringing her knee up into her. "Ouuuffff" the dazed Reiko moaned as she was tossed down onto the mat before put in a camel clutch submission.

"Ahhhh" she yelled in pain.

Anesthesia smirked in delight at the screams, but she wasn't done yet. Releasing the hold, she pulled Reiko to her feet again before whipping her into the cornerpost and spearing her. She then proceeded to pull her off and drag her head along the rope, slamming into another cornerpost's turnbuckle.

Reiko struggled in the camel clutch, eventually Anesthesia let her go and pulled her up to her feet before whipping Reiko into the corner post where she speared her. "Ouuffff" Reiko cried out, winded out totally. The evil nurse would continue her dirty tactics, grabbing Reiko's head and slamming it into the corner turnbuckle. After two strikes, Reiko would shoot her elbow back into her opponent's sides before looking to give her the same treatment, grabbing Anesthesia's head and slamming it into the turnbuckle.

The force of the blow knocked Anesthesia onto her back, and she tried to get the room to stop spinning as she rolled to her hands and knees. But she couldn't react before Reiko was on her again.

Reiko quickly hopped up on the turnbuckle before attempting a graceful moonsault, looking to slam down on top of the downed nurse.

Anesthesia gasped in pain as she felt her opponent slam into her back before being rolled over. She could probably get up, but she figured she had put on enough of a show. "1...2...3!"

DING DING DING

Reiko landed on top of her rival and managed to keep her down just enough for the three count. The bell rang and she was declared as the winner, Reiko got up and celebrated but she felt something was off.

Anesthesia shakily got to her feet and smirked. "Congratulations, Reiko. I do hope I'll continue to see such a great performance." she chuckled, turning to leave. She had other things to plan.

Reiko was a bit conscious on what Anesthesia meant by that but didnt let that get in the way of her celebrations. After that, she too would go the back and give the others the good news.

_**And done! Like anyone didn't see this happening. So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Leave a review telling what you thought, and I'll see everyone next week.**_


	7. Sakura vs Mistress Spencer

_**Due to my collaborator not being able to get into this story quite as well as the last one, I'm taking this over full time starting now. Now for another fun one. Everyone ready?**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura took a deep breath. She shoved back her usual pre-match jitters, trying to focus on how she was going to beat the school teacher/dominatrix. Her intro music began playing, and the idol-turned-wrestler plastered a smile on her face. "And now, all the way from Japan, win or lose she's always lovely, Sakura Hagiwara!" The spotlight hit her, and Sakura waved at the cheering crowd before making her way into the ring.

The music changed, and the announcer began, "From Canada! The Dominatrix, Mistress Spencer!" Spencer came in riding piggyback on a shirtless guy with clown makeup, who seemed to be struggling under the blonde woman's weight. The man walked forward a bit before turning back, Spencer waving her riding crop the whole time. Sakura blushed at the shameless display, watching in horror (and slight arousal) as Spencer dismounted and made her way into the ring, her male companion following before kneeling before his mistress on all fours, who promptly stepped on him. Sakura finally managed to look away until the music stopped.

"Honestly dear, how do you intend to beat me if you can't even look at me?" Spencer asked smugly.

"How can anyone after such a shameless display?" Sakura muttered, taking her wrestling stance and taking note of the riding crop still in her opponent's hand. _That's gonna hurt if it hits me._ she thought dryly.

DING

Sakura backed up slightly as Spencer prowled toward her, like a predator hunting her prey. Spencer grinned as Sakura attempted to spear her, the blonde swinging her weapon and smacking her opponent, knocking Sakura to the ground. Spencer dropped the riding crop and grabbed Sakura's hair, throwing a few punches to the girl's temple before putting her into a Camel Clutch. "I suggest you give in, darling." Spencer purred in her ear.

"No way!" Sakura snapped back, stretching her leg back. "You should have known why I backed up before attacking." she mocked, the ref calling for a rope break as Sakura put her foot over the bottom rope. Spencer tsked, but let the girl go before standing. "I'm not that easy to take down." Sakura declared, getting to her feet. _From what I saw, she fights best when her opponent is on the ground. I need to keep my feet under me._ she thought.

Spencer just glared at Sakura, picking up her weapon before smirking. "Very well, I suppose it's time to punish you." she purred. Sakura only glared as she rushed the dominatrix, spearing her before she had a chance to hit again and knocking her on her back.

Sakura flipped the woman over before activating Return Counter and putting Spencer into a Camel Clutch of her own. "How do you like it?" the ravenette demanded. Spencer's response was a wail of pain. Spencer struggled, but found little she could do. Luckily for her, Sakura's arms started to get tired, and the girl let her opponent go. Spencer sucked in a few gasps of breath before Sakura was on her again, rolling her over and crossing her legs for what appeared to be an indian spinebuster, but she was turned wrong. Sakura reached forward, grabbing Spencer's arms, crossing them, and rolling backwards. "Total Lockdown!" Sakura shouted, finishing the hold.

...

"What the hell is she thinking?" Elena gasped.

"What do you mean?" Candy Cane asked.

"That move isn't designed for regular matches. If Sakura doesn't break that hold soon..." Elena muttered.

...

"I'm still not done yet!" Sakura declared, rolling onto her side and pulling on Spencer's arms even more. "Total Lockdown 2.0!" The ref, who was coming over to count as Sakura's shoulders were on the mat, instead approached Spencer.

"Spencer, do you submit?" she demanded.

"NO!" Spencer shouted, struggling against the pain to get free.

...

"She modified it." Elena deadpanned. "She took the ultimate submission and made it even better." the orangette facepalmed and sighed. "Malcom's gonna have a field day with this one."

Reiko giggled at the girl's misery.

...

_Damn it, I can't hold this for much longer._ Sakura cursed. "Just give up already!" she shouted, pulling with everything she had.

Spencer couldn't take it, she was about to tap, but she ended up passing out from the pain she was enduring as well as the exhaustion from trying to struggle out of Sakura's surprisingly strong grip. Signaling Sakura to let go, the ref checked the blonde. After a few seconds, she turned and crossed her arms.

DING DING DING

Sakura breathed in relief. _Don't ask me how, but I won._ she thought with a small smile.

After a few seconds, Spencer stirred. "Where am I?" she muttered, looking around. "Was I just in a match?" she wondered.

"Teach?" Spencer turned to see Candy Cane approaching.

"Miss Welsh, what are you doing here? School is still in session last I checked." Miss Spencer snapped. "And where are my glasses?"

Candy Cane smiled before throwing her arms around her teacher. "I've got em. You haven't been yourself, but I've been holding onto em just in case." she replied.

"Anesthesia got me again, didn't she?" Miss Spencer asked, taking in her outfit. Candy Cane and Sakura laughed, the teacher joining in soon after as the three left the ring.

_**And done! Not quite as good as I had hoped, but I don't know how else to do it. So what do you guys think of my first solo chapter for this fic? Good? Bad? Leave a review and I'll see everyone next week.**_


	8. Elena vs Great Khan: Conquer a Conquerer

_**Now for Elena's match. Bare with me, it wasn't like there was much to go off of in the series for her. Lot of grapples and submissions, but it was just one match...that she lost.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Elena waited in the ring for her opponent. "When I get my hands on Sakura." she muttered. The announcer had introduced her as "The Blue Panther, Elena Miyazawa!" The orangette was sure it was just a way to make fun of her, but there wasn't much she could do about it now.

"From Mongolia, The Conqueror, Great Khan!" Khan was brought in on a throne, carried by four men dressed similarly to her. Khan herself was glaring into the ring, her arms crossed. As soon as the men had brought the Mongolian girl up to the ring, she jumped out, catching two flaming poles and performing a rather spectacular dance. Elena was awestruck as she continued to watch. Once the redhead finished her dance, she handed off her poles and glared at Elena.

"Great Khan break little girl in half. Last chance to back out." Khan threatened.

Elena scanned the girl. "You're welcome to try, clown face." she retorted, seeing her stats. _She's not exactly fast, but it's gonna hurt if she hits me. Worse if she gets me in a hold, but I can pull it off. Just gotta focus._

DING

Elena made the first move, having already scanned for possible weak points, a trick she had recently developed. The idol-turned-wrestler slammed Khan with a flying clothesline, knocking the redhead down. Elena wasted no time, putting the girl into a Boston Crab. "Hurt! HURT!" Khan wailed, clawing her way to the ropes.

"Oh no you don't!" Elena snapped, throwing a leg back to block the girl's path. Khan struggled, but couldn't escape. After a minute of the punishment to her legs and back, Elena decided to try a new tactic. Letting Khan go, the orangette tried to grab her leg before being kicked back. Taking advantage of Elena's need to recover her balance, Khan stood and rushed her opponent, knee-kicking Elena in the face and knocking her on her back. Khan then rolled the girl over and put her into a Camel Clutch. Elena wailed in agony, but refused to submit.

Khan snarled, pulling her opponent to her feet before slamming her back into the mat. Elena gasped in pain, but managed to shove Khan off of her when the redhead tried to pin the orangette.

Elena got back to her feet, glaring at Khan before dropkicking her. Grabbing the girl's leg, Elena put Khan into a kneebar, causing her to wail in pain. But just like before, the girl refused to tap. Elena suddenly let go, nursing her arm where a bite mark was rather obvious. "You little bitch!" Elena snarled, punching her in her face until the ref hit four in his count. Still having her wits about her, she got off of Khan and gave the girl a second before grabbing her and Irish Whipping her toward the corner post. Khan gasped in pain before feeling a knee crashing into her spine. The recoil from Elena's attack ended up with Khan's head slamming into the top of the post and onto her back. Elena climbed onto said cornerpost before jumping, landing her knees on Khan's stomach.

Elena went for the pin. "1...2..." the ref counted. But Khan was more resilient than that. Shoving Elena off of her, Khan got to her feet and moved behind Elena, ducking under her and, with Khan's head between her opponent's legs, lifted the girl.

_Shit! __Variegat Wolf! _Elena realized, bracing herself for the impact. She gasped in pain as Khan held her down.

"1...2..." the ref counted.

"I'm not done yet!" Elena screamed, rolling out of Khan's grip just before the ref's hand hit the mat. Khan picked Elena up and got behind her. The redhead maneuvered her opponent to where she was stretched across the Mongolian's back before said girl began spinning. _Sagathy now? Can I endure it? _Elena wondered, gasping as her vision turned black when she landed on the mat painfully.

Khan laughed. "You too weak! Khan will finish you now!" she declared.

Elena felt her senses returning in enough time to kick out of the pin. "Not...yet." she huffed. She scanned Khan again. _Her stamina is dropping, but I'm at my limit. Another good blow like that and I'm screwed._

"Elena!" came Sakura's call. "You can do it, just keep fighting!"

Elena gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement, struggling to her feet. Khan scoffed at the clearly battered girl's defiance before rushing her. Elena dropped, putting her hands on the mat. "Low Cyclone." she muttered, executing the familiar move.

...

"Wait, that's Merlin's* move." Reiko pointed out.

"He taught it to all of us in case we needed a way to get out of a jam." Sakura explained, grinning. "He still threatened us with a heavy beating if we tried to steal his Rain of Blood though." Reiko giggled before turning her attention back to the match.

...

Khan was tripped by the first spin, and the second knocked her in the jaw, knocking her out. Elena went for the pin. "1...2...3!"

DINGIDINGDING!

Elena got off the Mongolian girl as she was declared the winner. She felt a tackle from behind and worried that Khan had regained consciousness, but she realized she knew the (rather large) pair of breasts pressing into her back. "Owowow. Sakura, get off!" Elena groaned, shoving her friend off.

"Hehe, sorry." Sakura chuckled sheepishly. "Great job. You got her."

"Speaking of which." Reiko cut in, putting her hand on Khan's forehead. Muttering something, there was a small glow, and Elena looked over the Gate.

"She's using her Gate." the orangette realized.

Khan stirred. "Where is Aigle?" the Mongolian asked.

"Just getting out of a match. You haven't been yourself though." Reiko informed. Aigle groaned, realizing what the Zero Fighter meant.

"Not again." she muttered, checking her outfit. "Yes," she sighed, "Again." Everyone shared a laugh as they left the ring.

**_And done! Well, that went well. Also, I've decided that I'm gonna post the first rounds, then a very small break, then the rest of the tournament. So, leave a review and tell me what you thought. See everyone next week!_**


	9. Dixie vs the BBD: Ride em Cowgirl!

_**Dixie vs the Black Belt Demon. Everyone ready?**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Dixie smiled. Two of her friends were already freed from Anesthesia's control, and she would be the one to bring the third back to her senses. Although Makoto was a tough cookie. Especially now that she had Anesthesia's corruption. "From the USA, the Tex-Ax. Dixie Clements!" Dixie grabbed her had and partially covered her face as Yankee Rose started playing. Taking a few steps out, she threw the cap away and began to dance. She then ran and leaped over the top rope into the ring before shooting her guns and smirking, blowing the smoke off he barrel to finish before someone came and got both the guns and her hat.

"From Japan, Death Judo, The Black Belt Demon!" Any newcomers would have been surprised at the bear in the building, but the Roses knew there was nothing to fear yet. The BBD appeared with a parasol, facing the bear as it lumbered towards her. The Japanese girl didn't look worried though as the bear swiped at her. BBD parried the swipe, as well as the next one with the parasol before throwing it off by opening and spinning it. The bear knocked the parasol away, and BBD responded by Judo tossing it into the ring. BBD retrieved her parasol and stood over the defeated bear, smirking before someone came to get the animal and the item she had brought.

Dixie glared at BBD, silently swearing to snap her out of it.

DING

BBD instantly tackled Dixie to the ground, trying to punch her in the gut at the same time but Dixie rolled out of the way and got back to her feet. The two women glared at each other before engaging again. BBD punched Dixie again before tackling her to the mat and knocking the blonde's head against the bottom turnbuckle. Dixie got back to her feet, dodging around BBD's spear and throwing a few of her own punches.

But BBD managed to grab her wrist on the last punch and turn it away from her face. Slightly embarrassed about the slip-up, Dixie grabbed BBD, lifted her, and tombstoned her right into the mat. Dixie tried to get a grip on her opponent's hair, but found herself knocked onto her own back as BBD pulled her leg out from under her. Both wrestlers got to their feet, and Dixie tackled BBD, catching her around the waist and slamming her into the mat.

Then, throwing in a punch for good measure, Dixie grabbed her opponent's legs and spun, throwing the girl to the middle of the ring. Dixie tried to grab BBD again, but found herself back on her back via the same move as before. Dixie tried to throw a punch after getting back to her feet, but found her world spinning as her opponent tossed her onto her back.

_This little tramp's makin a fool outa me!_ Dixie thought angrily, trying to get back to her feet only to be kicked in the back and fall face-first into the mat. BBD rolled her over and choked her, waiting until the ref hit three to get off. Both wrestlers got to their feet, glaring at each other before Dixie threw a few punches, getting diverted on the last one. BBD cracked her neck as Dixie recovered, and the Texan kicked the Japanese girl in the gut, causing her to stagger before Dixie was tackled to the mat again. Both wrestlers were on their feet in the next instant.

BBD sucker punched Dixie, causing her to spin around before tackling her to the mat again. Pulling the Texan up, BBD tripped her again before trying to grab a fistful of blonde hair. Dixie tripped her opponent just like she had been tripped twice. Both wrestlers rolled to their feet and circled each other. BBD tackled Dixie again, pulling her up to suplex her but Dixie dodged the girl's grab and knee kicked her in the stomach, causing BBD to gag. Dixie lifted the girl again, this time putting her over her shoulder before dropping her onto her side. BBD groaned in pain before trying to get up, only to feel Dixie grab her arms, put her knee against her back, and start pulling. BBD wailed in pain, but refused to tap as she put her very free ankle over the rope.

Dixie let the girl go, kicking BBD in the stomach again before being tackled and having her ankle twisted every-which-way. Dixie kicked her opponent back, glaring at her as she got to her feet. But BBD didn't seem to like that idea as she tackled Dixie to the mat again, twisting her ankle like before. She then stepped on Dixie's other ankle and kicked her inner thigh twice, pulling Dixie to her feet.

Thoroughly embarrassed with how BBD had been handling her, Dixie put some distance between her and her opponent, easily dodging the flying clothesline BBD tried to hit her with before being tackled again. _That's really getting old._ the cowgirl thought mildly, being lifted and thrown into the turnbuckle. "Eat this." BBD snapped, forcing Dixie to sit before wrapping her leg around one arm and angling to grab the other, pulling them together painfully as well as pushing the rest of Dixie's body out rather provocatively. Dixie's face was red from pain and embarrassment as she put her leg over the bottom rope.

BBD hissed angrily before pulling Dixie to the center of the mat and repeating her previous actions. The pain and embarrassment returned and try as she might, Dixie couldn't get close to the ropes. Seeing no way out, the pain eventually became too much and she was forced to tap out.

DINGDINGDING

BBD smirked as she let Dixie go, standing over her in triumph. "Don't ever show your face in this ring again." she commanded.

As soon as the girl had left, Dixie's friends came to check on and comfort their fallen comrade. "Sorry y'all. Guess she got lucky." Dixie sighed brokenly.

"We'll get her, just you wait." Reiko replied, the others nodding in agreement.

_**And done! So, I may have run a COM battle for this match, and this was the result. Had to have some of the good guys lose, right? Well, leave a review and I'll see everyone next week with Candy Cane's match.**_


	10. Delinquent vs Devil: Candy vs Evil Rose

_**Now for the match between the most annoying character to fight in the game and my personal training dummy. And I kinda gave it away, didn't I? Oh well.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Candy Cane would never admit it, but she was nervous. She had wrestled with Evil Rose before, and it hadn't been pleasant the first time around. _Hell, if it weren't for Reiko, I'd probably be dead or under that bitch's control_. she thought mildly. Even so, she wouldn't just back out now.

"From Canada! No Future, Candy Cane!" The announcer called. Me and my pals did our little song and dance before I skipped to the ring, getting in and throwing a few jabs that looked a lot more confident than the delinquent felt. She finished the little song with her index and pinkie fingers as well as her thumbs sticking straight out.

"Origins unknown. The Beast from the Underground, Evil Rose!" Evil was at the top of the ramp, restrained at her wrists by rather sturdy looking chains and seemingly asleep. It only took a few seconds and "Pluck the Roses" to start playing for her to wake up, snap the chains, and starting a sensual dance against the bars of her cage. Candy wondered if Sakura was blushing at the somewhat shameless display(she was) before Evil bent the bars out of the way and began crouched outside the cage. In one large leap, she landed in the center of the ring and roared like a lioness.

Both wrestlers took their positions.

DING

Candy instantly began grappling with Evil, trying to get some idea of just how strong each of them was. _Way too strong. Gonna have to get dirty._ Candy thought, pulling away and deciding to use some of her talents to cartwheel kick Evil before kicking her in the shin and pulling her down by her mask. Candy continued her brutal barrage by dropping her knees into Evil's back, causing the devil-themed wrestler to gasp in pain.

But Evil was more than ready to retaliate as she got back to her feet, grabbing Candy's arm, twisting it behind her back and grabbing the delinquent's leg to flip her upside down and placing the girl's shoulder on the devil's knee, putting pressure on the girl's arm as well as stretching her leg and causing the girl to wail in pain. Candy wailed in pain and slight embarrassment from the hold, and the fact her panties were showing. Evil let her drop to the mat, only to kick her before flipping her over and placing her into a camel clutch. Again, Candy wailed in pain, but this time she was able to get a hand on the center rope, breaking herself free.

Evil pulled Candy back, putting her into another camel clutch, only for her to rope break again. Evil pulled her farther, but still not far enough as her third camel clutch failed like the last two. There was a thud as something came into the ring. One of Candy's friends had thrown in her guitar, which the delinquent had picked up with a smirk. Evil, unafraid of the weapon, charged only to be smacked by the instrument. But she managed to keep her feet under her as she grabbed her opponent's arm, tossing the girl out of the ring. Candy, slightly pissed, jumped back as Evil approached the edge and whipped her into the ropes. As Evil came back, Candy jumped, slamming into her opponent's head and forcing them both to the mat.

Both got to their feet, and Candy ran to Evil, knocking the devil on her back with an elbow slam. Pulling the woman to her feet, Candy German Suplexed her opponent, only for Evil to break out before the ref could count. Evil rolled to her feet and placed Candy in the same body hold as the beginning of the match, but the delinquent refused to submit.

After being dropped, two camel clutches followed by two rope breaks occurred, and Candy, completely embarrassed by her opponent, shoved Evil back and dodged around her punch. Candy tried to kick Evil, but she found her leg caught in the woman's grip and suddenly she was facing the other way before her knee was kicked, forcing it to buckle. Getting back to her feet, Candy tried to punch Evil, only to be whipped into the ropes.

As the girl came back, Evil grabbed the girl, forced her arms behind her back, flipped her upside down, and proceeded to pull on the delinquent's leg. "Let me go!" Candy demanded, struggling to get free. But try as she might, she couldn't break the hold and was forced to tap out.

DINGDINGDING

Candy was dropped and looked at the timer. Three minutes. She had been beaten and humiliated in three minutes. She struggled to her feet, passing Reiko without a word and heading straight for the locker room. Once she was alone inside, Candy Cane began crying. "Hey Candy. Are you alright?" the delinquent looked up to see Sakura's concerned face staring back.

"What do you fucking think?" Candy snapped back, unable to stem the flow of tears. "That had to be the most humiliating moment of my life." she groaned.

"Yeah, I can relate." Sakura replied, remembering her first ever match. "But hey, at least you never lost sixty-five matches in a row."

Candy giggled. "Seriously? That's actually pretty sad." she said, despite still crying.

"Yeah, and I almost quit, too." Sakura added, earning another giggle. "Come on, I'll tell you about it over a bite." she offered, holding out a tissue. Candy took it, following Sakura as the two left the locker. From around the corner, Reiko smiled.

_**And done! Same as before, com battle and this was the result. Seriously, three minutes? That surprised me. Oh well. So, what did people think? Good? Bad? Why the hell am I writing this garbage? Leave a review and see you all in Benikage's match with Sista A next week!**_


	11. Ninja vs Stripper: Benikage vs Sista A

_**The ninja vs the stripper. This promises to be interesting, if not very long. Also, if you haven't noticed yet I'm not the best with describing these so it would be an idea to just look the intros up on youtube.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Benikage cleared her mind, focusing on the match ahead. Two of her comrades had already fallen to the minions of Anesthesia, and she would not allow herself to become a third. She heard the announcer start and her theme begin. "Origin unknown. The Kunoichi, Benikage!" her huge frog appeared on the ramp first, she appeared next, landing on its head feet-first. Forming a few hand signs, she allowed the screen behind her to show a few moves before the frog vanished and the ninja ran for the stage, flipping and landing on her frog once again, though no one was sure as to where it came from. The crowd cheered as the frog vanished again and the ninja took her position in the ring.

"From the USA, Harlem Nightmare, Sista A!" No more began playing, and two girls began working the poles on either side of the blonde wrestler who was sitting between them. The song itself started, and Sista leaned back in her chair, stretching her leg while keping the other foot on her chair and smirking all the while before just lounging back. She then got up and started working a third pole, swinging her hips while facing the crowd before turning toward the pole and swinging them again. Deciding the crowd had enough of that, she and her two dancers pressed their hands against the wall and began waving their asses in a hypnotic figure eight before Sista A strutted to the ring, finishing the erotic display with a small twist and a sultry smirk.

Both wrestlers took their positions.

DING

Sista A made the first move, knee-kicking her opponent in the face and flooring her. She tried to stomp on the ninja's stomach, but Benikage rolled out of the way, causing the dancer to retreat to the corner post. Benikage, seeing her opponent wasn't coming closer, rushed the blonde only to be knocked to the mat again as her opponent launched herself at her.

Sista A wasted no time going for an armbar, but was too close to the ropes as Benikage grabbed the bottom one. Of course the dancer didn't let go right away, but let go she did. Benikage bot back to her feet, but was instantly assaulted with a barrage of kicks and a punch, which she managed to grab and divert, giving what she needed to retaliate.

Kicking her opponent in her own face, Benikage watched as Sista A stumbled back. The ninja then grabbed the dancer's roundhouse kick, tripping her in the process. Both women glared at each other before grappling, Benikage losing the upper hand as Sista A suplexed her. The ref began counting "1..." Benikage kicked out, rolling back to her feet. Sista A kicked the ninja down, grabbing a fistful of black hair and throwing punches to the woman's unprotected head. She then applied another armbar, but this resulted similarly to the first. Once the two got back to their feet, they began exchanging blows before backing off, panting.

"I'll show you who's number one." Sista A taunted, lunging for her opponent and getting behind her. Benikage didn't have enough time to turn as she was put into a standing headlock.

"You bitch!" Benikage hissed, struggling to get out of the hold. Managing to slip away, she was set upon again. This time, she was ready, easily grabbing Sista A's wrist and whipping her into the ropes. On the rebound, Benikage used her old move, Will O'Wisp, spinning the dancer into a schoolgirl pin. The ref couldn't even put in a count before Sista A was on her feet again, though.

Sista A began throwing punches and kicks too fast for her opponent to keep up with, and it wasn't long before the ninja began staggering from the onslaught. "Die!" Sista A shouted, delivering three heavy punches to Benikage's head, causing her to fall.

The dancer went for the pin, Benikage's group and many fans screaming for her to get up. "1...2..." She managed to get up, but it was clear the ninja was at her limit as she barely managed to stand. Sista A snarled, throwing a gut punch, then one to the face, then a knee kick, then a high kick, knocking Benikage down again. Sista A went for the pin once more. "1...2...3!"

DINGDINGDING

Sista A smirked as she stood. "Damn shame. I still want to dance some more." she mocked, the ref raising her hand in victory.

Reiko rushed to the ninja's side as soon as the match was over, helping her up. "Are you alright?" the zero fighter asked.

"Forgive me, Miss Reiko. I have failed in my mission." was her reply.

"She's fine." Elena sighed, watching the smirking Sista A leave.

_**And done! Well, that happened. Now for a bit of in-between stuff and the next day's matches. Hope you all enjoyed it, leave a review telling what you thought, and I'll see everyone next week!**_


	12. Setting the stage: First day aftermath

_**So, got a little help this time, probably going to have some later on, but the main story is still me.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Jacob wasn't having the best of times. He had heard about the mixed tag and singles tournament back in Japan but something wasn't right. He just couldn't live past the fact that Sakura beat him and won the tournament. He had trained hard, sure the two got off on the wrong foot and had bad blood but he expected to win.

Hagiwara was now in the States and he snuck off without informing anyone back at Dominion. He wanted to meet Hagiwara to settle things. He was staying here for a week, booking a room in the same hotel as the Divas.

Going over to Sakura's room, he would knock.

Sakura opened the door, surprised to see her rival. "Jacob, what brings you here?" she asked cautiously.

Jacob would take a deep breath, "I've been training hard. Harder than you. I know you're busy in this tournament but...I'm here for you" he said boldly.

Sakura blushed slightly at the wording, but rolled her eyes. "You stalked me to the states to take me on? I would have thought you'd at least wait until I'm back." she replied dryly.

Jacob would huff a bit, "There's that famous arrogance of yours that I hate. I didn't stalk you, its pretty obvious where you went." he said rolling his eyes. "I've had enough of this, there's no way you can stay unbeaten as a wrestler. I'm better than you and I'm here to prove it. I'm here to challenge you to a wrestling marathon." he said.

Sakura sighed. "Jacob, I know you've got a beef with me, but I've got bigger fish to fry. The bitch responsible for Derek's little 'episode' is planning something here and I'm gonna help stop it." she informed.

Jacob would growl at that, bumping heads and chest with hers. " I don't care. I care about being the best and defeating you. I wont let you do this unless you accept MY challenge." he hissed.

Sakura's eyes flashed, and she threw a quick punch to Jacob's gut before slamming him into the floor via powerbomb. Letting him go, she walked out of the room. "If you can't even stop me from leaving my room, what makes you think you can stop me from doing what I came here for?" she asked smugly, heading for dinner.

Jacob would get winded out from that punch and scream from the slam. However, as Sakura was leaving he would suddenly get back up and charge at her, spearing her from behind to knock her down on the floor.

Managing to get her hands out to catch herself, she snarled. "Low Cyclone." she hissed, performing the signature move of Malcom's group. It wasn't easy, the hall wasn't exactly wide, but she managed to get Jacob back before getting to her feet. Glaring at Jacob, she looked behind him and smirked. "You should really pay more attention to your surroundings. Or did you forget that when I kicked your ass last time?" Sakura asked.

That was when Elena made her move, coming out of the room after hearing the ruckus and putting Jacob in a tight sleeper hold.

Jacob was annoyed at himself for allowing Sakura to do that. "Ugh you bitch!" he hissed. Not noticing who was behind, he was suddenly trapped in a sleeper hold. "Nnrrghh ooww...mffff" he moaned.

Sakura walked up to Jacob casually, getting in his face. "Until you learn just what the difference between you and me is, I won't be wasting my time with you." she declared, punching him in the gut as Elena let him go. Turning to her friend, she sighed. "That made me really hungry. Wanna grab a bite with me?" she asked.

"Mfff get out of my face bitch" he hissed while moaning. Elena had him trapped tight and he wasn't going anywhere until he was punched and then released, causing him to go down on his knees. "Ooww...you...WRESTLE ME...one...last...match." he begged.

Sakura ignored him, walking down the hall with her friend, intent on finding some food. "My my, wasn't that interesting?" came a haughty voice from behind him.

Jacob would get humiliated and then turn to face someone. "W-who...are you?" he said.

"My name is Anesthesia. And I have a way to make you even stronger. Strong enough to beat that little girl handily." Anesthesia replied, giggling at her luck.

"I'll do anything to beat Hagiwara...anything." he said, staying on his knees.

Anesthesia chuckled. "Well then, follow me." she ordered, leading the boy out of the hotel. "My facility isn't far from here."

Jacob would nod, doing as he was told he would follow Anesthesia, in his quest to beat Sakura.

...

"Any word from our lovestruck little friend?" Elena asked, smirking.

"Nothing yet, but I imagine she'll call soon." Sakura replied, shrugging as the duo came into the diner Reiko had asked to meet at.

"Over here!" Dixie called, waving them over to one of the larger booths. The two idols-turned-wrestlers sat between Reiko and Candy, and Dixie and Benikage respectively. Spencer and Aigle were on the innermost section of the booth benches. "So, hell of a first day, huh?" she asked.

"No kidding. I got my ass kicked." Candy grumbled, swirling he soda. "That bitchy devil. Were it anyone else I could've won no problem."

"It's not like you were the only one to lose today, Candy." Dixie pointed out.

"Makoto strong. She not going to be easy to beat." Aigle added, "Neither is Evil Rose. Aigle lost to her, then woke up in ring with Elena."

Filing that information away for later, Sakura waited until she had her own drink and lifted her glass. "Well I propose a toast. To our not being totally wiped out like I kinda expected." Everyone laughed, the mood effectively lifted as they continued their meals. "So I heard match-ups for tomorrow were posted. Any idea who's facing who?"

"I've got the list right here. Figured I'd make myself useful." Spencer informed, pulling the list from one of her skirt pockets and handing it over.

Elena gulped. "Evil Rose? I hope I'll be alright." she muttered.

"You'll be fine, Elena. You can beat her." Sakura replied confidently, looking at the list. "So I'm dealing with Sista A, huh? Not looking forward to that." she sighed.

"Which means I get..." Reiko trailed off, looking at the paper Spencer had laid on the table to see her name next to BBD. "Deja vu." the Zero Fighter muttered.

"Well, this promises to be interestin." Dixie cheered.

"Not as interesting as the next day's match'll be." Candy pointed out. "Unless they let a late entry in, it'll finish with a Triple Threat match." Everyone glanced around the table warily, realizing the delinquent was right. Candy shrugged, leaning back and propping her feet on the table. "Meh, that psycho nurse will come up with something to mess with us. She always does."

"Miss Welsh!" Spencer reprimanded. "Feet off the table this instant."

Candy blushed, doing as she was instructed. "Alright Teach." she replied sheepishly, causing everyone to laugh. "Oh shut up!" Candy snarled, causing everyone to dissolve further into laughter. And Candy totally did not join in after a second, no matter what anyone says!

_**And done! Well, that went a bit better than I expected. What did you guys think? And like I said, I may have some help from Teenwrestler again on account of Jacob being introduced into the story. Well, I guess this is the part where I ask for your reviews and I'll see everyone next week!**_


	13. Day two begins Elena vs Evil Rose

_**One more, then into the second day matches.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Elena watched the videos of Evil Rose's match both with Candy and before. She flinched as if she had been the one struck when Evil threw her opponent into the mat. "I'm so screwed." she muttered.

"Keep thinking like that and you really will be." Sakura said dryly from her spot on her own bed. "And I'm not in much of a better position. Sista A is just as brutal as she is shameless."

"Are you still on that? You know your wrestling attire isn't exactly conservative either." Elena pointed out.

"At least it covers more!" the ravenette countered. "She's a slip away from being completely exposed!" Elena giggled, turning back to her own videos and sighing. "You know you'll do fine, right?"

"Yeah, but fine isn't going to cut it." Elena replied nervously.

Sakura sighed, grabbing her gym bag. "Come on." she ordered.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked, grabbing her own bag.

"We're gonna go to the gym and training. Then we're going to go to that pizza place you loved the other day, and then we'll come back, maybe soak in the hot-tub, and head to bed." Sakura replied. Elena, seeing she wasn't getting out of this, followed her friend out the door.

...

Sakura placed the dumbbell on the rack and sighed in relief. "Maybe I overdid it a bit." she muttered, feeling incredibly sore. Looking for Elena, she saw her orangette friend kicking the heavy bag. "If someone calls you out, I'm not helping this time." Sakura joked.

Elena giggled, grabbing the bag to stop it from swinging. "Been a while since we were just the two top idols from Sweet Diva, huh?" she asked. Sakura nodded, smiling wishfully. "Ever wonder where we would be if we hadn't gone into Berserk that day?"

"Nah." Sakura replied. "It's like what I told Moe way back when. There's no point dwelling on 'what ifs.' We made our choice, and there's no going back." she explained. Elena smiled, nodding as she started training on the bag again.

...

"Origin unknown, Beast from the underground: Evil Rose!" The announcer called on the beach the next day. Evil, instead of being confined in her cage, was simply lounging in a beach chair in her pink swimsuit, but she got to her feet and stretched a bit before making her way into the ring. Elena took a deep breathe as she studied her own white-and-blue bikini that Sakura had picked out for her.

"I should have picked one myself." the orangette muttered, trying to pull the fabric so it covered more of her breasts.

"From Tokyo Japan, The Blue Panther: Elena Miyazawa!" Elena sighed, getting to her feet and putting her drink on one of the tables before joining Evil in the ring.

_This mud is going to make it hard for me to move. _Elena noticed, pulling her foot through the somewhat thick mud. _But it will also make her slower. I might just be able to win this._

DING

Evil ran at Elena, leaping for a spinning double kick, which Elena barely ducked as she tried to leap back, but she didn't get nearly the distance she wanted thanks to the mud slowing her down. Evil tackled her opponent, Elena's back coming into contact with the bottom of the pit hard, causing the girl to gasp and take in a mouth-full of mud, which she promptly coughed up as she sat up, Evil rolling away and glaring at her opponent. Elena wiped her eyes of the brown substance before getting back to her feet and returning Evil's glare.

"Alright then, let's see you deal with this!" Elena snapped, tackling Evil into the mud and grabbing her leg, flipping the older woman over and putting her into a boston crab.

"Stop...you...wretch!" Evil gasped as she surfaced from the mud during her flailing to escape. Eventually, she managed to get enough of a handhold on the muddy ground beneath her to flip Elena off and get back to her feet, spitting out mud.

"Alright, how about this one?" Elena asked, whipping Evil into one of the lifeguard towers serving as the corner post. Evil smacked into it painfully and fell back into the mud, stunned. Elena pulled her opponent's head up by her mask and delivered a few blows to her head before taking a deep breath and putting Evil in a sleeper, falling back under the mud. _Come on, tap!_ Elena thought. But Evil struggled, throwing elbow jabs behind her in an attempt to get loose. It worked, as Elena's breath was forced from her lungs and she had to release Evil or risk passing out under the mud.

Rolling back to her feet, she realized too late she was under attack as Evil's spinning double-kick knocked her back into the mud painfully. But the superhuman wrestler wasn't done, as she grabbed a fist-full of Elena's orange hair and pulled her back to the surface and the girl onto her feet. Evil then picked her opponent up placed her over her shoulder. "Here goes." she muttered, falling back and making Elena's head come into fast contact with the bottom of the pit, causing the idol-turned-wrestler to gasp in pain and take in another mouth-full of mud before she was pulled coughing to the surface again.

_Damn it, she's making a fool out of_ _me_! Elena thought, trying to get her bearings as she managed to break Evil's grip on her and back up to catch her breath. _I have to think of a way to end this, quickly._ she thought, evading Evil's attacks with only glancing blows making contact. _Even in this mud, she's fast. Think Elena, how do I counter that?_ Evil tried for another of her spinning double-kicks, and Elena almost gasped. _That's it!_ Grabbing her opponent's leg, she smiled. "Gotcha." she grinned, twisting her opponent's ankle.

Evil tried to kick away, but even her strength wasn't enough to break Elena's iron grip as she used her other hand to keep twisting the woman's ankle. "Let me go!" Evil demanded, using her hands to keep herself above the mud while trying to kick Elena off of her with her free foot.

Elena grinned wider. "Okay." she replied, letting go of Evil's ankle, causing the surprised woman to drop face-down in the mud. Elena wasted no time, grabbing Evil's other leg and pulling it back for a one-legged boston crab. "Now tap!" Elena demanded, leaning back farther. Evil struggled under Elena, but the mud was slowing her down, not to mention the lack of leverage. And even with Anesthesia's enhancements Evil new she would soon pass out from the lack of air while she was forced under the mud. It didn't stop her from trying, struggling to get out of the hold until the fatigue and lack of oxygen started to get to her, and she fell limp.

Elena got off her opponent and pulled her out of the pit, throwing her bodily onto the sand while the ref checked on her. After a second, Elena sagged in relief when said ref made an X with her arms.

DINGDINGDING

Elena collapsed into the mud, sore all over. "Damn I hurt." she complained. "Wonder how this mud is for the skin?"

"Unfortunately, you won't be finding out anytime soon, Miss Miyazawa." Spencer informed, approaching in her own rather skimpy swimsuit. "The next match is about to begin. I suggest you come with me." Elena, too tired and sore to respond, just nodded and followed the teacher/wrestler to the spectator areas.

_**And done! I know it's not exactly what you were expecting, but hey, it worked. So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone next week!**_


	14. Idol vs (former) Idol: Sakura vs Sista A

_**The Idol vs the Stripper. And former Idol, I guess. Anyway. And maybe the next one too.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura took a breath to steady her nerves. She was facing off against yet another of Anesthesia's puppets, and this one was a puppet that struck close to home. After all, Aisha pursued Dixie into the wrestling world, though her motives were different compared to her own against Rio. Still, both became names in the wrestling industry as well as the music industry. And now the idol Sakura actually respected somewhat had turned into... whatever this was. Sakura admitted her white bikini with the red trimming showed off her figure to a somewhat embarrassing degree, but the black "bikini" her opponent wore looked more like a lacy underwear set.

Both had been announced already, standing face-to-face in the mud ring, waiting for the signal to start.

DING

Sista A threw a punch, which Sakura deflected, getting behind her opponent and taking a deep breath as she suplexed the blonde. The ref couldn't get in a count before Sista A broke free, rolling to her feet and wiping the mud from her eyes. "You bitch." she snarled.

"Right back at ya!" Sakura shouted, dropkicking her opponent and throwing her whole weight onto the tanned woman.

"1..." the ref counted, but Sista A shoved Sakura off of her and was on the ravenette, throwing punches that Sakura couldn't deflect, not being able to see them coming before wiping off the mud in her eyes.

"Just go down!" Sista A shouted, sparta kicking Sakura and getting on top of her, beginning to choke the girl while she was still under the mud.

_Damn it, I can't breathe._ Sakura realized, grabbing at the hands on her throat and trying to pry herself loose. Thankfully, the ref came to her rescue and Sakura surfaced, coughing as she gulped down precious air. _She's seriously trying to kill me. Why? What's getting this strong a reaction out of her?_ Sakura wondered, getting back to her feet and taking her wrestling stance, assuring the ref she could still fight.

"Looks like you wanna die, little girl." Sista A snarked, rushing her. "This is my stage, and no one else is gonna dance here but me!" Sakura sidestepped the attack, intertwining her fingers and throwing a blow to her opponent's unprotected back, causing Sista A to crumble. Sakura checked her Retaliation. _Not enough for a decisive blow, but I'll make due._ she figured, sitting on her opponent's back and reaching into the mud. Finding Sista A's head, she put the blonde into a camel clutch. "Let me go!" she demanded, twisting to get Sakura off of her. But the ravenette managed to keep her footing despite the slick mud and pulled tighter.

Sista A struggled, trying to escape, but it was Sakura's arms that got tired as she let her opponent go and stood back up. Sista A got back to her feet, wiped the mud from her eyes, and got back into her stance as she turned back to Sakura. The two wrestlers engaged in a fist fight, both throwing blows at the other's face and torso before breaking away again, panting heavily. Sakura checked her Retaliation, smirking as she took her familiar stance. "What the hell are you doing?" Sista A demanded. Sakura didn't respond, holding her position and praying she could do this easily enough while ankle-deep in mud. "Well if you're just gonna stand there, I'll just have to come to you!" the former-idol declared, charging Sakura for a flying clothesline.

Sakura ducked the attack, putting all her stacked Retaliation into her liftoff and executing her Sakura Special. Sista A flew back, landing in the mud with a groan. Sakura wasted no time going for the pin. "1...2..." the ref counted, only for Sista A to kick out and roll to her feet.

_Damn it, still not enough? What'll it take to bring her down?_ Sakura wondered, dodging a wild punch thrown by her opponent. _I can't use the Low Cyclone in this mud, and the Misaki Specials won't do the job either right now. Come on, Sakura, think._ Ducking under another punch, Sakura recovered in enough time to catch the roundhouse kick directed her way. She smirked. "Alright then, how about this?" she shouted, throwing Sista A's leg up and causing her to fall onto her back. Sakura stomped on her opponent's stomach a few times before lifting her up and powerbombing her. Sakura let Sista A fall and went for another pin.

"1...2...3!" The ref called.

DINGDINGDING

Sakura sighed in relief as her hand was lifted in victory. Sista A stood up, groaning as she held her head. "Owowowow. Where's the wise guy who ran me over with a truck?" she demanded.

"A truck, huh? Never been called that before." Sakura giggled, offering a hand to Aisha. "I'm Sakura, nice to officially meet you."

"Aisha, and same." the idol replied, accepting the ravenette's hand. "So care to explain what the hell happened ta me?"

_**And done! Well, that went well. At least I think it did. Next week's is going to be a bit easier to write since it's between two Rumble Roses characters. Well, leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone next week!**_


	15. Deja Vu: Reiko vs the BBD

_**Took longer than I expected to write this but...**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Reiko took a breath. "You can do this." she muttered. "You have before." she added, thinking to her first tournament. Boy, had that been an adventure. And that was just a week before Ruler had approached her, asking her to become one of his Gates. She had been surprised to say the least, but the promise of power to save her sister was too much of a temptation. The fact she got to mess with Anesthesia on an almost daily basis was just icing on the cake.

"From Japan, Zero Fighter: Reiko Hinomoto!" The announcer called, signaling the Japanese woman to begin her approach to the ring. She got up from the beach chair she had been instructed to sit in at the beginning and did her usual beach-side routine before stepping into the mud, checking to make sure her white swimsuit with the cute red dots to make sure everything important was covered. "From Japan! Death Judo: The Black Belt Demon!" Reiko watched BBD approach.

"Kick her ass, Reiko!" Candy called from the sidelines.

"You can do it, Reiko!" Sakura added.

"You'd better win this, girl!" Dixie threatened.

Reiko smiled at the support before taking in the red one-piece-wearing judo champion entering the mud. Both wrestlers took their stances.

DING

BBD tried to rush Reiko, only to be met with the Zero Fighter's high kick, knocking the judo demon onto her back. Pulling BBD back up, she threw the girl into the center of the ring, causing BBD to gasp in pain before Reiko repeated the process. BBD rolled to her feet, but Reiko was on her again, this time grappling with her before forcing the younger wrestler to her knees and shoving her back.

…

"Something's wrong." Elena muttered, fixing her gaze on BBD. "Her stats are way lower than the first time I saw her."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, casting a wary glance to her friend and rival.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I think Anesthesia might have given up on her for some reason." Elena theorized.

...

Reiko had thrown BBD to the ground again, noticing what Elena had. _Well, shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth._ she thought, stomping on her opponent's stomach before putting her into a sleeper. "I have you!" she declared, shoving BBD's head under the mud for good measure. But even weakened, BBD was tough. After throwing a few elbow jabs back to loosen Reiko's grip, she managed to get free and roll away. Reiko was ready, powerbombing the girl before applying another sleeper. "Just go to sleep already!" Reiko ordered, tightening the hold. Again, BBD managed to escape, but even she wasn't sure how.

Rolling to her feet again, this time far enough away that she could deflect Reiko's next attack, BBD grappled with her opponent again, only for Reiko to knee her in the stomach , causing BBD to double over and giving Reiko what she needed to shove the girl onto her stomach. The Zero Fighter then proceeded to grab a fistful of BBD's hair and began delivering blows to the judo girl's unprotected head.

After about the seventh blow, Reiko let the girl go, BBD stumbling shakily to her feet. But Reiko wasn't about to lose her momentum as she grabbed her opponent, bringing BBD's back into her knee hard before tombstoning her and quickly applying a figure four leglock. BBD wailed in pain, but thanks to the mud managed to slip free rather easily.

Again she stumbled to her feet, and again Reiko pressed her advantage, getting behind BBD to apply a standing sleeper. BBD wailed in pain again, but refused to give up and instead got loose by biting Reiko's arm hard enough to force a release. Reiko shouted in pain and surprise as she backed off, blowing on the bite mark before glaring at BBD. "You little bitch!" she snarled, rushing her opponent only to be flipped over BBD's shoulder, landing painfully in the mud and only just rolling out of the way of her stomp. This time it was Reiko who stumbled to her feet, and BBD who engaged a grapple.

But Reiko was nothing if not clever, and experienced. Loosing the resistance on her left arm, she set BBD off balance and slid her right into position for an abdominal stretch, BBD wailing in pain again but refusing to tap. BBD's hand flailed about before finding purchase on Reiko's. Willing all her strength to her, BBD threw Reiko off of her and when her opponent whipped the mud out of her eyes and stood, BBD tackled her back into the mud, grabbing Reiko's leg as she got back up.

Reiko kicked free, rolling back to her feet and glaring at her opponent. The two rushed each other, and Reiko found herself flipped into the mud again, this time with BBD trying her own choke-hold. Thankfully the mud made it easier to slip away, but BBD wasn't done as she grabbed Reiko's hair, pulling her above the mud before finding her target, Reiko's arm. Applying a viscous armbar, followed swiftly by another choke-hold, she grinned in sadistic glee as she got off Reiko, who was gasping for breath.

As Reiko got up, the two engaged in a fistfight, which Reiko seemed to have the upper hand in if only barely. Realizing this, her opponent grabbed a kick Reiko threw and brought her elbow down hard, causing Reiko to gasp in pain and hop back, nursing her injured leg. Growling in defiance, Reiko dropkicked BBD, who instantly recovered and punched Reiko so hard she fell.

Reiko, recovering just as fast despite her pain, rolled behind BBD and put her into a standing sleeper before the girl could react. BBD struggled, but it was Reiko's fatigued arms that gave out as she released her opponent. _I have to end this, quick._ Reiko realized, pulling BBD to her feet and powerbombing her before dragging her to the center of the muddy ring. Reiko looked to see one of the lifeguard towers serving as the corner posts and quickly climbed it. As soon as she reached the top, Reiko grinned down. "Gotcha." she declared, leaping. "Angel Dive!" she shouted, landing hard on BBD and knocking her out cold. Reiko went for the pin.

"1...2...3!"

DINGDINGDING

Reiko breathed a sigh of relief as she lifted BBD's head out of the mud. "Come on, please work." she prayed, seeing the rest of her faction coming up, Elena studying BBD carefully. "Well?" she asked.

"Her Bloodlust condition has vanished, but we won't know for sure until she wakes." Elena replied.

"WH-where am I?" Makoto asked, coming to in the next couple seconds.

"It's a long story. Come on, let's get something to eat." Reiko suggested, smiling happily. All their friends were back.

_**And done! Well this was annoying. I kept having to pause the game every two seconds, and it turned out I had to actually get Makoto to the BBD mode, since I have the original RR and had to turn her from a Face to a Heel through a lot of matches. It took a while, so I hope you guys liked it Anyway, what did people think? Leave a review and I'll see everyone next week!**_


	16. Second day aftermath: Back together

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Cheers!" Reiko shouted, holing up a glass of cola.

"Cheers!" the rest of the Roses echoed, each holding up their soda of choice. The roses all began drinking with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Feels good to have everyone here again, and not under Anesthesia's control." Aisha declared.

"Says the girl who got snapped out of the bitch's control last." Dixie prodded, earning a glare from Aisha and laughs from the rest of the table.

Aisha huffed, turning away from her rival and taking note of Sakura and Elena. "Didn't I meet you two at Battle Gears?" she asked.

"That's us." Sakura replied sheepishly. "I'm Sakura Hagiwara."

"Elena Miyazawa." Elena introduced, holding out her hand, which Aisha shook.

"Pleasure. Now I know you all want to ask questions about my time as Sista A, but as usual, I don't remember much of anything." Aisha declared.

"Yes, that does seem to be the trend, doesn't it?" Spencer asked, leaning back in her chair with a sigh.

"There is something." Noble declared, catching everyone's attention. "Someone she was talking to before I was sent out in that last match."

"Did you get a good look at them, Fujiko?" Reiko asked her sister.

Noble shook her head, and Sakura sighed. "I have a guess." She informed. "Let's hope I'm wrong." Reiko, Sakura, and Elena's phones pinged and each took them out. "Crap. I was right." Sakura groaned, seeing Elena against none other than Jacob. She smiled slightly as she turned to her best friend. "Kick his ass so I don't have to?" she requested.

"You got it, Sakura." Elena giggled. "Just make sure you beat Reiko."

"Count on it." Sakura replied with a grin, giving a playful glare to her opponent tomorrow. "Don't go easy on me, ya hear?" she joked.

"You either." Reiko replied seriously, holding her expression for all of two seconds before the table dissolved into giggles.

...

Elena sighed, glancing at her friend. "So, got any advice for taking Jacob out?" she asked.

"Check your email." Sakura replied casually, deep into her own research for her match tomorrow. Elena did as instructed, surprised when she found a video attachment. "Malcom videos everything in the ring." Sakura explained as Elena watched the video of Sakura's match with Jacob during the Dominion vs Berserk tournament. The two sat in silence for a bit before Sakura's phone rang. Picking it up, she said, "Hey Moe."

"H-hey Miss Sakura." Moe's voice came through, clearly nervous. "Can I ask some advice?"

"What's up?" Sakura asked, sitting up straight. "You sound pretty worried."

"Well... remember that Tiger Mask guy from Battle Gears?" Moe asked. When Sakura answered affirmatively, she continued, "Well, I'm against him tomorrow, and I honestly think it's a serious mismatch. Half of me wants to go through with it, but half of me wants to drop out and save myself a beating."

"Well, do you think you have a chance?" Sakura asked, "Even a tiny one?"

A pause. "Thousand to one." Moe replied after a moment. "You think I should try to beat the odds?"

"IF there's even the tiniest chance you can win, you just have to keep working at it. Besides, you're too fast for a big guy like Tiger to catch you." Sakura added, earning a laugh from the teen. "Kick his ass, Moe, and when I get back, you and I can have a match." she promised.

"Thanks Miss Sakura." Moe sighed.

"So..." Sakura cooed, "How are things with Malcom going? You enjoy your date?" She could _feel _the blush through the phone.

"Okay,thanks,gottago,bye." Moe replied just before the line went dead. Sakura laughed as she put her phone away.

"That girl is so obvious." Sakura giggled, turning to see a smirking Elena looking at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Elena replied, turning back to her video.

"Oh come on! What is it?" Sakura demanded. Her pleas fell on deaf ears though, as Elena just kept watching.

_**And done! Not a very long one I'll grant, but I'm going to be finishing up soon, so I best get to it. So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see you all next week!**_


	17. Reiko vs Sakura: Battle of Shadows

_**The long awaited match, since I remember someone asking for it back when I wrote Battle Gears.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura took a breath to calm her nerves, just like she always did. _Well, I guess it makes sense I'm more nervous than usual._ she thought with a wry grin. _I'm not just going against just another wrestler, I'm taking on a member of the Thirteen Gates, King's handpicked subordinates. I just hope I have it in me to win._

Her music began playing, and the announcer spoke. "From Japan: Win or lose, she's always lovely, Sakura Hagiwara!" Sakura smiled, waving to the cheering crowd as she ran for the ring, leaping over the top rope and landing with a confident smirk. "From Japan: Zero Fighter, Reiko Hinomoto!" Reiko emerged from the flag behind her wearing a white robe covering her body. Pulling the robe off and throwing it (rather dramatically in Sakura's opinion) behind her, she broke into a dead run, leaping over the top rope. After throwing a few jabs and a knee kick in the air, she began striking rather provocative poses before taking her position.

...

Up in the stands, Dixie, Candy, and Makoto all watched eagerly. "The rest are watching Elena's match, right?" Candy asked. Dixie nodded, remembering how upset Sakura and Elena were at not being able to watch each other's matches.

"Who do you think will win?" Makoto asked.

"I'm goin with Reiko." Dixie replied, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair. "Sakura's good, but Reiko's been at this for longer than anyone. Not to mention the girl's ace."

"Miss Reiko wouldn't use the Gate in a match!" Makoto protested.

"Maybe not, but this ain't exactly a normal match. Sakura's got her own special ace too." Candy pointed out. "My money's on Big-Jugs."

...

DING

Reiko charged, meeting Sakura half-way and crashing into her, sending both women to the mat. _Damn, that hurt! I'm gonna need to watch my step._ Sakura mentally groaned, getting back to her feet at the same time as Reiko did. _Okay, direct approach: Bad idea. I need to be a bit sneakier._

"This is no time to be daydreaming!" Reiko chided, throwing a haymaker that Sakura dodged around, the idol-turned-wrestler countering with her own jab to her opponent's stomach. Reiko grunted in pain, but managed to keep from staggering backward and grabbed Sakura's arm. Twisting with a shout, the Zero Fighter whipped her opponent into the ropes, holding her arm out for Sakura to run into as the momentum carried her back.

Sakura gasped in pain as she fell to the mat before rolling to her feet, narrowly avoiding the stomp aimed at her stomach. Falling into a cat-crouch, Sakura pounced. Tackling Reiko to the ground, she threw a few punches to the unprotected girl's face before getting off of her and grabbing her leg. "How do you like this?" Sakura asked, putting Reiko into a one-leg boston crab.

"Owowowowowow!" Reiko groaned, struggling to crawl toward the ropes. She managed somehow, grabbing the bottom rope and forcing Sakura to get off of her. "You won't get away with that." Reiko declared, glaring at Sakura as both got to their feet.

"We'll see." Sakura replied with a confident smirk. The ravenette took off running, intent to dropkick Reiko, but the brunette dodged to the side and smirked as Sakura landed with a painful thud.

Reiko grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair, throwing a few punches to her unprotected head before hauling the girl to her feet and whipping her into the corner post. Sakura had the wind knocked out of her, and her pain only intensified when she felt Reiko's feet connect with her back, causing her knees to buckle as Reiko pulled her off the corner post and thrw her flat onto her back. "I think you've had enough." Reiko declared, going for the pin.

"1..." the ref counted.

"Oh hell no!" Sakura shouted, shoving Reiko off of her and getting to her feet. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep _me_ down." she taunted, panting lightly at the damage she had taken already. _This girl is strong. No wonder she's one of the Gates._ Sakura thought, dodging a spear from Reiko and throwing a punch into the small of her back, causing Reiko to crumble onto the mat. "How about this one?" Sakura asked, pulling Reiko in for a camel clutch.

"T...too close." Reiko spat back, grabbing the rope next to her hand.

Sakura grit her teeth, released the hold, and threw Reiko to the center of the mat. Before Reiko could counter, Sakura was on her. "I know what will break you." Sakura said with a dark chuckle. "And I have all the power I need to pull it off." Sakura rolled Reiko over and crossing her legs for what appeared to be an indian spinebuster, but she was turned wrong. Sakura reached forward, grabbing Spencer's arms, crossing them, and rolling backwards. "Total Lockdown!" Sakura shouted, finishing the hold. But she wasn't done. Rolling onto her side and pulling on Reiko's arms even more, she shouted, "Total Lockdown 2.0!" The ref, who was coming over to count as Sakura's shoulders were on the mat, instead approached the wailing brunette.

"Do you submit, Hinomoto?" she asked.

"No way!" Reiko shouted back, struggling with all her might._ Can't get free. Guess I don't have a choice._ she thought before shouting, "Open, Golden Zodiac Gate!" A bright golden aura surrounded her, and she felt strength return tenfold. "Now I have you!" Reiko laughed breaking Sakura's grip with ease and rolling to her feet.

...

"You were saying?" Dixie asked Makoto with a wry grin. Makoto just huffed, deciding not to respond to the cowgirl's bait

"Money's still on Big-Jugs." Candy informed indifferently before hearing her cell ring. Checking the caller ID, she answered with, "Hey Teach. What's- No, they're still going at it." Candy paused, letting Spencer talk. "What? Is she alright?" Candy asked worriedly, catching the attention of the other Roses. "Alright, we'll let them know just as soon as they finish. K, keep me posted." Candy sighed as she hung up.

"What's the matter?" Dixie asked.

Candy explained what had happened, much to the growing horror of her kinda-friends.

...

Sakura dodged another punch, only to be hit with a knee kick that knocked the wind out of her and caused her to stagger back. "Damn it, I thought Aries was a timid little lamb." Sakura joked, nursing her aching stomach.

"Yet she still had a hell of a lot of strength hidden in her. That's what my Gate gives me, the ability to tap into my hidden strength." Reiko pointed out, landing a punch to Sakura's temple. "You look pretty spent. What do you say we end this?" the Zero Fighter offered, taking a step back.

Sakura giggled, taking up her familiar stance. "Giving me breathing room is the biggest mistake you could have made." she informed. _She may hit like a runaway bus now, but that's gonna bite her in the ass. Hope you're ready for our rematch, Elena._ Sakura mentally informed her friend and rival.

Reiko realized what Sakura was planning, and smirked as she backflipped onto the nearby corner post. "Take this, Angel Dive!" Reiko called, leaping into the air.

"Return Counter!" Sakura called, executing her Sakura Special. Sakura had a sense of Deja vu as both attacks connected, sending both women to the mat. The ref came to count, but Sakura got back to her feet slowly and went for the pin.

"1...2...3!"

DINGDINGDING!

As the ref raised Sakura's hand in victory, Reiko stumbled to her feet and noticed her friends approaching. "Guess I lost this one, huh girls?" she joked half-heartedly, leaning against the ropes.

Sakura came to greet the rest when she noticed the worried expressions on their faces. "Guys, what's wrong?" she asked curiously.

It was Candy who spoke. "Elena didn't win." she informed. "And she's in the hospital."

_**Dun dun duhhhhhh! Damn, I am an ass! But, this is the way I wanted to write the story, so this is what I'm going with. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see you all next week!**_


	18. The Idol's revenge: Sakura vs Jacob

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura's fist clenched as she saw Elena in the hospital bed, wrapped in bandages and hooked up to a breathing machine. Jacob would pay for this. "I'll get him back, Elena. I promise." she swore, turning to leave. She had a match to win.

...

"From Japan, Win or lose, she's always lovely, Sakura Hagiwara!" The announcer called, Sakura plastering on her smile as she waved to the cheering audience. She ran to the ring, leaping over the top rope and taking her position, waiting for Jacob.

Jacob had agreed to deal with the devil. Sakura Hagiwara had humiliated him once before, beating him every time they wrestled. So he was desperate to beat her, he agreed to join forces with Anesthesia and trained under her with the influence of her control to get better in the ring and get a free pass into the tournament.

It was finally time to get what he wanted. Sakura Hagiwara. Jacob would shower, change into his blue briefs before heading out into the ring. The boy would slowly make his way into the middle of the ring, staring the beautiful Berserk wrestler down.

"You and me again. Face me Sakura, man to woman...face to face." he called out to her, wanting to get up close and personal with the woman he could never beat.

Sakura repressed a feral growl. "That's the idea. You're gonna be begging for mercy when I'm done with you." She spat, awaiting the signal to start.

Jacob would raise his eye. "If you wont come to me then I will!" he said, brushing the referee aside and walking up to her until the two butted heads, chest to chest like heated rivals. "Begging for mercy? Is that so? How about we make this interesting then...I quit match, where the loser has to kiss the winners feet?" he grinned.

Sakura almost laughed. "Don't you remember how that went last time? Or has your new girlfriend's little serum blocked that out?" she replied.

Jacob grinned, "I do remember how it went last time. Which is why I have been training with my 'girlfriend'...to get payback and make you quit this time, make you kiss my feet and admit I am better" he would say, nudging his forehead into hers.

Sakura did laugh that time. "Alright, better let the ref know before they ring that gong." she advised, stepping back and would grit his teeth in anger, he hated the confidence that Sakura had. He would lean in to give her a taunting kiss on the cheek and slapping her abs before walking towards the referee and whispering something into her ear.

The referee would exit the ring and make an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the two wrestlers have agreed to a I QUIT match, whereby the quitter will also have to kiss the winners feet" she would announce before finally ringing the bell.

Sakura dropkicked Jacob, as she usually did to start matches, before powerbombing him for good measure. _'I could probably finish this with a Total Lockdown, but I'm not done paying him back yet.'_ she thought, picking him up by his hair before flipping him back onto the mat.

The bell rang and the wrestlers threw themselves at each other, Jacob went for a grapple but Hagiwara had other plans, dropkicking him down to the mat. She would follow that up with a powerbomb, leaving the male screaming in pain. From there, she grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

From there, he would counter with a slap to her face before hitting her with a DDT. Jacob would then quickly trap her in a camel clutch submission. "Bitch, do you quit?" he yelled

"No way!" she shouted between pained gasps. Sakura managed to glance around and noticed a VERY close rope by her foot, which she managed to get her ankle over, forcing Jacob to release her. As she gasped for breath, she glared at Jacob before spearing him back and throwing a wild punch into his stomach, doubling him over and giving her what she needed to put him in an ab stretch hold. "How about you? Give up?" she taunted, knowing the answer but still wanting to ask.

"SAY YOU QUIT" Jacob would yell, forcing her head back even more until she would manage to get to the ring ropes. Jacob would let her go and would get speared and punched in the gut. "Oughh" he cried out before being trapped in abdominal stretch hold. "Arrghhh NO" he refused.

Jacob would stomp his foot on top of Sakura's foot and escape, before wrapping his arm around her waist to trap her in a bearhug, crushing her. "Do you quit?" he asked again.

"No way!" she shouted. God it hurt, but she could feel her Retaliation building still. Figuring she'd take a page from Jacob's book, she stomped on his foot a couple times, breaking his grip as she got behind him and put him in a standing sleeper.

Jacob would squeeze her harder and harder, sweat forming on their bodies as they struggled. Eventually, Sakura would kick the male wrestler to break his grip before getting behind him to trap him in a standing sleeper. Jacob would moan and gag a bit, arms flailing about aimlessly.

"_Gack_?! Uughh...mmff..._cough_" he was struggling.

"Come on, why don't you just give up?" Sakura suggested, tightening her grip and forcing more oxygen from her opponent, throwing a couple knee-kicks to his back for good measure.

"AAHHHH I wont lose to you...not to a woman" he moaned, struggling to breathe. Despite his training with Anesthesia, the unbeaten champion of Berserk was still a force to reckon with. A couple of knee strikes later, Jacob was really starting to get weak, slumping back into Hagiwara while falling down on his knees.

The ref stepped over to check Jacob, Sakura loosening her grip. She was pissed, but she didn't want to kill the guy.

When Jacob felt that grip loosened he would fire an elbow back into Hagiwara's sides over and over until she was forced to let go. From there, he would turn to face her and deliver a quick superkick to her jaw to take her down before quickly trapping her in a boston crab submission.

"HAH...how does it...huff...feel Hagiwara? JUST SAY YOU QUIT" he yelled.

'Damn it! Why does everyone want to use this on me?' Sakura mentally complained, trying to crawl toward the rope. Managing to reach it and get Jacob off of her, she nursed her aching back while checking the power on her Sacred Gear. 'Looks like enough. I just hope I'm right.' she thought stepping away and falling into the familiar stance. "Come on, Jacob. Let's end this." she taunted with a confident smirk.

"You dont like this one huh? Why don't you just quit then?" he smirked, pulling her legs back. Eventually, the Berserk champ would make her way towards the ropes to earn a break and the two had to be separated. "Is that your thing now Hagiwara? running to the ropes? Where is your womanly pride" he challenged.

The sweat soaked wrestlers would now agree to end this, Jacob charged at her, looking to drive his shoulder into her belly.

Sakura ducked the attack, putting her Retaliation into her legs as she executed her Sakura Special, knocking Jacob flat on his back. Sakura grinned maliciously. "How does Dixie say it? Oh I remember! Time to break ya." she giggled, flipping Jacob over. "I really should thank you. If it weren't for you suggesting this doomed match, I wouldn't be able to beat you like I did last time." she commented, crossing Jacob's arms over his neck before positioning his legs with hers for what would be an indian spinebuster, if she weren't turned the wrong way. "With this 'I quit' match, I can do THIS." she finished with a shout, rolling onto her back. "Total Lockdown!"

"AAAAAHHHH I QUIT I QUIT I QUIT" he yelled.

DINGDINGDING

Sakura dropped Jacob with a smirk. "Maybe learn from your mistakes next time?" she advised, only panting slightly as she watched her defeated opponent lay there. Jacob would groan out loud, his neck and arms were really sore, he would roll over onto his back, glistening in sweat under the lights- frustrated at losing to this woman once more while Sakura would celebrate another victory over her rival. Sakura glanced around the audience, but found no sign of Anesthesia. "Where is she, Jacob? You're more lucid than the others, so I know you know." Sakura demanded.

Jacob would slowly push up on his hands and knees before rising back up on his knees, glaring up at Hagiwara and smirked. "Hah...I have no idea what you are talking about" he would say panting.

"Anesthesia's lab. I'd rather not go back to the higher-ups emptyhanded. Where is that Paracitia bitch hiding?" Sakura demanded as the Roses joined her.

"Do you remember where you went after you accepted her offer?" Reiko asked..

Candy blocked his exit. "How about tell us or you have to go through with your little bet?" she bargained, her guitar in her hands as she glared at the cocky male.

Jacob would grin as more ladies would swarm him. "Tsk...l-let me go you vixens." he would say trying to escape somehow.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched." Aisha pointed out with a smirk. "Either kiss the girl's foot, or tell us what we want to know."  
"I would advise the latter." Benikage added. "I am sure you would wish to save yourself from any more humiliation." she guessed, gesturing to the crowd that was watching the whole exchange with eager faces.

Jacob blushed, he really didnt want to kiss the foot of Sakura when just having said I quit for the second time. "Ugh fine! Its called the Niobe Lab, you can find it at your own leisure and will" he would say, surrounding by the beautiful roses and Sakura.

"Now was that so hard?" Candy asked smugly, turning to leave. "Come on ladies, we got a bitch to waste!" she called behind her, earning a cheer from everyone but Sakura.  
Said idol-turned-wrestler looked at Jacob. "You really do need to learn when you're outmatched. You went too far this time." she said sadly. "I'll be telling Trent about this."

Jacob would slap the mat in frustration, before quickly disappearing from the scene.

...

Trent glanced at Misaki as they watched a sparing session. "I hear Sakura beat Jacob again?"

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, but it didn't have anything to do with the tournament." she replied. "According to what Moe told me, Jacob put Elena in the hospital with how brutal he was. Sakura wouldn't take that lying down. Only have to look at how her career started to know that."

Trent flinched "Ouch..."

"Yeah. The doctor said she'd make a full recovery, but she was lucky there wasn't more severe damage." Misaki finished. "Hate to say it, but your protégé is going down a dangerous road."

"Hmmmm...I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't have to say anything right now." Miskai assured. "Just try to get him off that road before it's too late."

Trent smiled. "Thanks, I'll do what I can." he promised.

Misaki nodded, smiling. "We still on for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Haha of course. Maybe a little action later on."

Miskai's smile turned mischievous. "I like the sound of that. See you at five." she giggled, turning to talk to Chinatsu.

_**And done! One more chapter next week, and we're officially done with The Rose of Berserk. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me this long, hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and I'll see everyone next week.**_


	19. Epilogue: Back to Japan

_**More of a very small epilogue than anything.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura cut the call as she turned to Elena. "Malcom's got his ear to the ground about Anesthesia and Jacob." she informed, trying not to stare at the sling holding the orangette's arm over her chest.

"Good." Elena sighed, glaring at her sling. "When I get my hands on him." she swore.

"Flights to Tokyo Japan, boarding at Gate Five in twenty minutes." The lady on the intercom informed.

"Guess that's us." Sakura sighed, turning to the Roses. "Thanks for seeing us off, everyone." Sakura said with a small bow.

"Just make sure you come back sometime." Candy snorted. "I want a shot at you two one of these days."

"We welcome the challenge." Elena replied playfully, both girls smirking at each other.

"Don't be strangers, ya hear?" Dixie said, glaring at the Japanese pair. Both girls nodded. Benikage just gave a respectful nod before vanishing like the ninja she was. Everyone said their farewells, and the idol duo climbed aboard their plane.

"You think we'll see em soon?" Elena asked, looking out the window as the plane took off.

"Probably." Sakura replied. "Haven't you noticed? There's been a spike in Paracitica activity, both here and on the home front." she pointed out. "Plus, we don't know if Jacob is still working with Anesthesia."

"You thinking a storm is coming?" Elena asked, turning to her best friend. Sakura nodded as the ocean came into view.

...

Reiko heard her phone ring. "I'll catch up in a second." she called, the roses waving to let her know they heard. Reiko answered the call. "Hello?" she asked.

_"So I see Anesthesia's moving on to male test subjects."_ King's voice came through the other line.

"Yeah. We searched the location Jacob gave us, but came up empty. She knew we were coming." Reiko informed. "King, there's more going on here than any of us know. I need more time to investigate."

_"Agreed. Continue as you have for now. I'll be in touch."_ King replied, cutting the call.

…

As they exited the airport, Sakura and Elena were greeted with the sight of the wrestlers of Berserk, Dominon, and Miyabi waving a banner reading _Welcome Home Sakura and Elena!_ The pair smiled as they joined their friends to have a welcome home party.

"So, are you and Malcom official?" Sakura teased the teens, both of whom turned red.

"Retaliator, shut up." Malcom hissed, trying to keep his composure and forcing everyone save Moe to laugh aloud.

_**And done! Well, I can honestly say this has been a pleasure to write, and I'll be talking to Teenwrestler to get the Tiger Mask crossover ready soon. Until then, leave a review of what you thought of the story, and I'll see you all next time!**_


End file.
